Chaotix Detective Agency
by Turbo-the-Chipmunk
Summary: This is a collection of "who dunnit?" short stories about the Chaotix Detective Agency. Can they solve the crime before the rent is due? ch 3. Vector finds out who the killer is. Will you solve it before he does? Only one way to find out!
1. Chapter 1: the beginning

Hello. I suppose many of you are wondering why I am writing about the Chaotix detective agency. Pipe down and I'll tell you! Just kidding. Many writers on and off the Internet inspired me. Well I won't bore you with details of my story so without further ado, The Chaotix Detective Agency first story.

_- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -_

_A place of hope. A place to turn to when the misdeeds of criminals rear their ugly heads. A place to find support when no one will believe you. I'm talking about the Chaotix detective agency. Now, I'm almost sure when you hear that name you chuckle or maybe even laugh out in the open. But I say gossip has spread too much and the reputation of the agency isn't what it should be. I am writing to prove that the agency isn't just a group of amateurs with the word detective slapped on the front. It is, as I have stated before, a place to turn to. When all else fails, come visit us. We'll be ready._

_Charmy Bee_

It was a sullen day. The noon hour was approaching. Vector was sitting at his desk fooling with some papers. I didn't know what they were, but I don't think he did either. Other than the papers rustling it was all-quiet. You could hear a pin drop... or Vector's headphones, as was the case. Espio was sitting in an old rolling computer chair looking over a book on records out of boredom. But the prize of the most bored person in the room would have to go to Charmy. He sat in a tiny wooden chair with his head against the wall. His feet were dangling out of the chair, but not touching the ground. He was slouching on a cushion, but everybody knows those cushions do squat for comfort. This made things a little worse because sitting in a wooden chair is bad. But sitting in a wooden chair with a cushion that is supposed to be comfortable, but isn't, is kind of frustrating. It's like the cushion isn't doing its job when you need it the most. Agitation, Boredom, and the thick humid air is not a good combination.

Right before he was about to slip into lethargy, Charmy jumped out of his "chair of discomfort" and moaned loudly, "I can't stand this! It's been like this for days. I am _so_ _bored_!" Espio looked up from his record book and said, "good things come to those who wait."

"You're bored to death too and you know it."

"Hey, what is this?" Vector stood up from his desk and slid his headphones back onto his neck. "What are you two griping about now?" Charmy looked at Vector and said, "There isn't anything to do around here. The T.V. is broken, there is nothing on the radio, I must have played every single card game on the planet..."

"Why don't you read something, like Espio?"

I don't know if you've ever read a record book, but I am not about to recommend it, at least not out of boredom. I don't think Charmy will read one either.

"Read what? A record book? No way!"

Yep. Told ya.

Vector, now getting irritated, crossed his arms and said in a low voice, "You're making a racket."

"He's right Charmy", Espio added. Just find something else to entertain yourself" Espio turned back to his book. Charmy, knowing it was pointless to argue further, gave one last moan and flew back into his seat to think of what to do.

"Hey Charmy", said Vector, "did you mail that letter you typed up? Ya know, the one to the newspaper?" Charmy looked up lazily. "Yes sir, 'In the mailbox on the corner of 5th st. and 14th av.' like you said." Vector looked at him sharply and said, "I said corner of 14th st. and 5th av." Charmy sat up in his chair, a bit worried, and said, "But there was a mailbox there too!" Vector put his hand over his face and said, "That was a recycling bin for paper! Now ya have to type it again." Charmy let out a loud wine.

It had really been a slow year; this was just an especially slow day. The gradual decline of cases had been so subtle that no one had noticed. But the difference of cases from year to year was now obvious, and knowing this, didn't really help things.

Moments later the clock turned 12 o'clock. All was quiet. Not even the papers were rustling now. Only the clock was making a sound. It was an eerie silence, like the calm before a storm. Then...Suddenly... nothing happened. Ha Ha, just kidding. Espio sat up suddenly in his chair and set the record book down. He looked strait forward, and closed his eyes. Vector noticed him and slid the earphones off his head.

"What's up Espio?"

"Did you hear that?" said Espio. He had a touch of Hope and excitement in his voice.

"No."

"Listen."

Charmy now perked up his antennae at Espio's actions and Cleaned out his ears to listen.

"Hey, I heard something", said Vector. His voice had even more hope. Charmy looked at the two of them. He sat at the edge of his chair straining to hear something. "I can't hear any-." Whispered Charmy before he was cut off by Vector. "Shhh!"

He was still trying to hear something when just then...

DI-DING!

Espio opened his eyes and jumped out of his chair, letting it roll back and hit the shelf behind him. Vector stood up fast saying, "That's the front desk bell!" Charmy flew up into the air.

"Wha-?

But before he could say anything Espio was making his way to the office door. But before he could get there vector grabbed him by the arm and said, "Wait Espio, get your shoes on and your wrist thing strait. It's a lady." He straitened his chain and tightened his gloves. Then, after composing himself, walked out slowly. Espio followed him out the door with a look of peaceful confidence in his face (typical "Espio face"). Charmy was left hovering in the room.

"Wait, we have a front desk bell?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Outside the room, the tortishell rang the bell again. She was of average height and weight for an 18 yr. Old girl. She wore a white dress with frills and such that would cost a pretty penny if you tried to buy it. On her head she wore a white wide brim flattop hat with a pink ribbon that wrapped around it neatly. On her nose hung a pair of reading glasses with thin frames that only surrounded half of the narrow lenses. She was carrying a suitcase with the letters D.C. in gold on the right-hand corner.

DI-DING!

In walked Vector followed by Espio who greeted their guest formally and introduced themselves.

The cat gave a quick smile and said, "My name is Drusilla Carozza. I have a rather urgent request for you." She gave Vector a curious smile and said, "But before zat, Mr. Vector, how did you know I vas a girl?" Vector looked at her and realized he had been caught with the crime of having paper-thin walls. Espio turned and said, "I'd like to know that as well" He was taken aback by their question for a moment, then leaned on the front desk and thought for a few seconds.

"Hm... mm... Well the front desk bell. There were two rings, one immediately after the other. Ya did it 3 times so the first wasn't a coincidence. A lady might give a quick couple of rings out o'...wha'd ya call it... etiquette, but pro'bly not anyone else."

"You say "probably". Vas it a guess with ze odds in your favor?"

"Nope, I heard the cosmetics in your purse when you put it down."

"Vell, I am impressed. You must have been listening to me zat whole time"

Vector coughed to hide his smile.

"I am confident in your skills for zis job."

"Are you from out of town?" said Espio, eyeing the suitcase she had brought in with her. She looked at the suitcase and frowned. She dropped her eyes and said, "Yes, I come from Corowitz."

"That's not _very_ far from here", said Espio

She looked at him and replied, "Vell, I vanted to see you as soon as I could, but Ven I Sought of it, it vas late in ze evening. So I packed cloze and some ozer 'sings and boarded a train. I arrived here early in ze morning so I decided to get sone sleep and I ended up sleeping till 10:30 I am usually such a morning person, but I vas so tired."

Espio was going to question her further, but Vector suggested, "Maybe we should sit down while Miss Carozza tells us everything. And ya don't have to worry about our skills. We're professionals."

Charmy's actions couldn't have been more ill timed. Espio looked behind him to witness Charmy's greatest idea yet, the genius. He come rushing through the open doors on the computer chair Espio had been sitting on, rolled all the way across the room while shouting "Jyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He crashed into the wall and fell of the chair.

"Charmy! Wad a' ya doin'!" shouted Vector. Espio just closed his eyes and crossed his arms. Charmy shot into the air, in the middle on his frenzied apology, to push the chair back into the office. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't think I'd go that far! I'm sorry!"

This was all, of course, very amusing to Mrs. Carozza. She loved children. She let out a very loud chuckle.

Charmy Had made a ramp out of random books, empty folders and binders leading up to Vectors desk. Then rolled off of the desk-ramp not thinking he would even reach the office door. As soon as Charmy and Vector had disassembled the ramp, Espio escorted Mrs. Carozza in the office. She did notice it was messy, but she didn't mind. She had other things on her mind. Vector pulled up a nice chair from the main room. Charmy had completely forgotten about it. Go figure. He set it down for Mrs. Carozza to sit on. He pulled up Charmy's wooden chair, turned it around, and sat in it backwards to lean on the back with his arms. Espio went over to a small table with something covered by a clack cloth on it. He picked up the table and placed it behind the desk and took off the cover. It was a typewriter. Charmy pulled up a chair to the type written and flew into the seat. He set a piece of paper in the machine and looked at Vector with a "ready" look on his face.

"Vat is he doing?"

Vector glanced at Charmy and said, "oh, he's gonna summarize your story we make him. He couldn't keep track on a case, always somethin' else on his mind. And don't mind Espio, he's awake.

She looked at Espio and saw him leaning against a filing cabinet with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Alright. It's my husband. He is being blamed for seft of somesing that he already owns."

_- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -_

In case you don't know what is going on, Mrs. Carozza has a Transylvanian accent. The "th" sound in "the" is replaced by a "z" and the "th" sound in "thank" is replaced by an "s". The "w" sound and "wh" sound are replaced by a "v". And don't worry; the intro to the other stories won't be as long as this one.


	2. Chapter 2: the beginning

I'm sorry it has taken me so long to update. My month has been hecktick. I found no time to type. I should have more time now. my goal is once every week and a halve. Anyway, here's chapter two. I hope you like it.

p.s. R&R

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charmy's typewriter could be heard tacking in the background while Vector and Espio listened to Mrs. Carozza's story.

"Alright. It's my husband. He is being blamed for seft of somesing that he already owns."

Vector interrupted, "Well, uh, that's not unusual. He could'a stolen it to sell it."

Mrs. Carozza replied quickly with an irritated tone. She wasn't used to being interrupted. "Vell, he vas trying to svich the vase with his own identical one."

Vector interrupted again, "Wait let me get something strait. You believe your husband tried to do this?"

She replied even faster this time, "no, of course not! I mean, I don't want to. I... it's like I do and I don't. He vas caught red handed."

Alright, was your husband vase less valuable than the one he was switching it with?"

"I am telling you he didn't do it!"

"I'm sorry. Hmm... Is your husbands vase less valuable than the one he was accused of stealing?"

"No."

Was There something in either of the vases?"

"No. No'sing."

His eyes closed, Espio chastised Vector, "Stop interrupting, or we'll never hear her story."

Vector sighed and apologized.

"As I vas saying, my husband John Carozza and I had been invited to a get-togezer at a friend of his' house... oh who vas it... Mr. Salow."

Everyone was surprised (Espio even opened his eyes. Shocker) Mr. John Carozza had made a small fortune in the stock market. He is only 21, which earned him the title 'young luck.'

Meeting his wife was rare. Which raised another question. If she is rich enough to afford tons of inspectors and detectives, then why did she come out of town to some little known agency?

"Yes that's right. Mr. Salow had been my husbands advisor tutor, for a few years."

What was Mr. Salow's career you ask ? He earned money in his small but successful marketing company and later made his big fortune in the stock market and immediately retired thereafter.

"Anyvay, ve left for Mr. Salow's home at, oh ven vas it? Five-forty? Yes, Five forty. John vas so romantic. He started talking about his tutor and how I vould enjoy meeting him. Zen ve started to talk about our future togezere, and...", she paused for a moment to think about their future if this situation didn't clear up (not that good),"... oh I don't know vhat I'll do." She let down her eyes again for a few seconds. Vector said, concerned, "Can you go on?" Vector remembered the times that clients got dizzy just thinking about what happened to them. "Yes, I can. Ven ve arrived at sometime before six ve vere greeted by Mr. Salow along with some pzer guests. I vas introduced by John to Mr. Salow. He vas right, ve became friends fast. Anyvay, it vas sometime, to spend visiting and listening to the strings ensemble, before John tapped my sholder and told me to follow him. He led me srough a doorway and up a flight of winding stairs and srough anozer doorway onto a balcony. Oh, it took my breath away. Ze balcony overlooks a small lake with trees on one side. Ze sky vas alight vith ze slow and beautiful glow of ze moon and stars zat mirrored in ze rippling vater. I vill never forget it. Oh, zen John talked about how he vas so lucky to marry a voman like me and... oh it vas so beautiful."

Mrs. Carozza let out a long sigh and closed her eyes. It was like she was back on that balcony...with John.

"Excuse me."

"Hmm?"

"Excuse me."

"Oh!"

She snapped back into reality, "Oh I'm sorry." Vector waved his hand and said, "It's o.k." She cleared her throat and was about to start again when Vector held up a finger and said, "Hold on a sec," And looked at Charmy. He was sitting there, strait and perfect like an 8 yr. old at a piano recital, but he wasn't typing. The typewriter had actually been silent for quite some time now. He was looking slightly up and to the side and didn't even blink. Not a movement anywhere like he was in a trance. He didn't even realize Vector was staring at him. Vector's low booming voice rattled as he broke the long suspenseful silence.

"Charmy!"

Charmy looked like he almost had a heart attack. He jumped up in his chair and hit the typewriter table with his knees while letting out a high shriek, "Hah!"

He looked at Vector and said, "I'm sorry." He paused a moment and took a long breath and said, "Don't _do_ that."

Vector turned back to Mrs. Carozza and said, "Please continue."

She cleared her throat again and continued. "Ven I looked back at John he vasn't looking at ze scenery. He vas looking at ze lower corner of the house. I asked, 'Vat is it?' He looked back and told me it vas nothing. He said ve should probably head inside. He vas so sudden I vas startled. Ve vent back down to ze main room and I met Mr. Salow's niece. Now _she_ vas a nice girl, a little shy..."

Vector could tell she was about to drift off topic on the niece so he shifted in his chair. She seemed to break from the niece story fast.

"Anyvay, I looked around to see if I could find John, but I couldn't find him. Finally I found him, but he vent srough ze same door zat goes to ze balcony. I sought zis vas strange at first, but sought he vas doing somesing for Mr. Salow. Being his student, He should know his vay around ze house. It vas a few minutes later vhen I heard a scream and ze whole room turned around to see ze maid come srough ze door screaming, 'there's someone back there in your study!'

"Mr. Salow said, 'Calm down. Did you see his face?'

"Ze maid stopped running and said, 'No, but as soon as he saw me he ran into your study!'

Mr. Salow ran past ze maid and srough ze open guests and myself. Ve did not go up ze stairs. Instead he opened ze double doors to ze left into a hallvay. I came around ze corner just before Mr. Salow ran into ze room on ze right."

"She sure has good memory," Thought Vector.

"I came into ze room last, I believe. I tried to see who it vas, but ze room vas too crouded. All I could hear vas, 'I wasn't trying to take it! Really!' Ven I got to ze front of ze croud, I saw it vas John, holding a very expensive vase facing Mr. Sallow. John looked at me. He vas sveating. He said, 'It's not what you think. It was...', and zen..."

She broke off for a moment and took a deep breath. "It vas so cold, it seems...He...he looked at me like he'd never see me again. I vas...scared."

She shuttered and twitched her ears. Then, she took another deep breath. "Zen, He said, 'I don't know who it was, but I wasn't me!'

"Zen Mr. Salow said, 'I don't know what to believe. You obviously have my vase in your arms. Did you even see the crook?'

"'Yes... I MEAN NO! I only saw the outline.'

"'How tall was he?' asked Mr. Salow

"'He was tall I think. And he... was tall and...'

"'My dear boy', said Mr. Salow, 'I tutor you, teach you, and this is how you repay me? How could you?'

"'NO!'

She paused to think for a second then said, "Ozer zan ze maid calling ze police and some disorder among ze guests, Zat is my story."

Tack-tack-tack-t-tack-tack Shhting!

Charmy just finished typing the final summary of his paper. Espio still stood leaning against the filing cabinet with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Vell, vill you help me?"

Vector cleared his throat and said, "One question. Why up? You could've found someone in Corowitz for the right price. I'm not saying leave us, I just wana' know. Why us?"

She sat up in her chair and said, "Right after ze confusion and before ze police showed up, John whispered to me, 'Don't go to the police.' I assumed it vas very dangerous to ask for help in Corowitz. I decided to go to ze nearest town or city and look for someone to help me zere..."

"Our city," said Vector.

"Yes, and, come to sink of it, finding you vas very strange. I vas out on a morning valk vondering vat I should do ven I saw a piece of paper sticking out of a paper recycling bin. It started to bug me so I vent to put it in ze bin, but I saw it vas a letter. I looked at ze return address and it vas ze address for ze Chaotix detective agency. Zat is how I found you. I have ze letter here."

She pulled out the letter and gave it to Vector. He groaned and looked at Charmy. All he did was sit in his chair with his hands on his knees, Eyes closed, and smiling. Vector tossed the letter onto his desk. He turned back to Mrs. Carozza and said, "Well Mrs. Carozza, here it is. You only think he didn't try to still the vase because you love him. You don't think he could. He's too kind Hearted and clear headed to do such a thing, when in reality he could've." Mrs. Carozza stared at Vector with her eyes and mouth wide open, Not at what he said, but she thought the trip to the agency had been a waste. Her last hope of rescuing John was gone.

"But...," said Vector, "I don't think he did it because he has no reason to." Mrs. Carozza stood up from the chair and said, "So you vill help me?" Vector stood up and picked his chair up to put it away and said, "We'll take the case." Espio stoop upright and stretched himself out. Charmy took the paper out of the machine and flew over to get the typewriter cover.

"Oh sank you, and I von't ignore zat sign outside eizer."

"What sign?", said Vector.

Outside of the room by the door was a cross stitched picture with a pretty border and a flower on it. The sign read, "We never turn down work that pays."

"By ze vay," said Mrs. Carozza with a smile, "Who stitched zat sign? It's beautiful." Vector blushed and said, "He prefers to remain anonymous." Both Charmy and Espio blushed as if they had something to hide.

Mrs. Carozza waited while Vector, Espio, and Charmy got ready to travel. They also used this time to talk briefly about the case.

Espio packed some files and extra socks and said, "She sure isn't shy about mentioning her marriage and love for this John guy. She kept saying 'my husband' in the beginning of her story." Charmy got out a bag and said, "Yea but she used John after ir from there on." Vector explained, "She was probably getting comfortable with the agency and her situation. Really, how many times do you think something like this has happened to her before. As for her marriage, she's probably one of those people who are proud of their marriage. Like that one woman... Mrs. Dot."

Espio stuttered, "Ugh, now that was one annoying woman."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't worry, this story will end soon, probably in the next chapter(for those of you who think the story is dragging).

One more thing. I have to ask my reader(s) a question. You see, these are acollection of short stories. each story is going to have new characters. andI plan to do a lot of stories. So I need Character Designs. Just tell mewho you would like to see in the next story and I'll try to fit him/her in somewhere. These will be some main characters in the story he/she takes part in, not just some passer-by saying hi. Write me somehow, by e-mail or, If you don't mind, in the reviews. You must give a description consisting of size, age, clothing (not necessary, but if I don't have a clothing description I might just put them in a clown suit not really, but you get my drift they don't even have to have clothes), distinguishing marks, etc. They can have a power of sorts. I mean Espio can turn invisable so why can't anyone else. But don't get too extreme (i.e. lite on fire and shoot balls of energy from hands. That's just a little too much). one last thing. I clame writer's infuence (I think that's what it's called). It means once you give me a character I can tinker with them a little (not a lot but still). the object of this is to make the story more exiting or real. Don't worry, I won't change the name or give them an abnormally large nose with an abnormally large zit on it. Include habitts If you like and other things you think you may like to portray to the audience. thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: the beginning

Hey there. So sorry it's taken me so long. I can't believe myself. It's taken me three years for me to figure out that the spring is the most busiest time of the year. Guess what. No really, guess. the episode after this one is the concluding episode. the end is near! so enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Carozza led the way as she, Charmy, Espio, and Vector walked up the stairs of Mr. Salow's house. They were confirming a few things before they started their investigating.

"So this whole ordeal happened yesterday?" asked Espio. Mrs. Carozza didn't turn around, but replied, "Yes, I came zat very night... last night."

Espio turned his head to Vector and said, "Well at least this'll be easier Now that we're actually here."

"Right", Said Vector. "No more blind theories."

Mrs. Carozza knocked on the front door of the huge house and waited. Immediately afterward, A butler walked to the door. He was a fairly old penguin with a monocle and a pair of nice white gloves. He wore a very nice pressed suit with personalized cufflinks on the sleeves. Anyone could see he took his job very seriously. Despite this he was a very amusing and comical fellow. When He opened the door and greeted Mrs. Carozza and her attendants, at one look at Vectors fierce and startling stature, he gave a shriek and a jump. Hello Mrs. Carozza, what brings you he- GAH! Breath Oh I'm sorry my dear man. I didn't mean to jump at you. My apologies."

"S' o.k. Hey, can we talk to Mr. Salow?"

"Uh yes... I mean, well...Deep Breath "What is your business here?"

"We are here," said Espio, "to defend the innocence of Mr. John Carozza."

"Oh, you mean that man caught stealing Mr. Salow's vase? Good luck. I was so scared when he ran into the record room. I thought he was after me... Oh, my apologies, I must tell Mr. Salow your are here. Please come inside." He left the entryway up the stairs in front of him.

"Record room?", asked Charmy.

"It's a room with records", Said Espio.

"I know what it is! I just mean the... that... sigh When did he run into a record room?"

"Who? The butler?", asked Vector.

"No, Mr. Carozza", said Charmy fingering in his jacket pocket for his summary of Mrs. Carozza's story. He looked it over, but couldn't find anything.

"Didn't I tell you?", asked Mrs. Carozza. "I first was John vith ze vase in ze record room. Ze room he vas caught in. Now, don't stand out zere like zat. Come inside." Mrs. Carozza had already stepped inside when she invited them in. Charmy flew in next and Vector and Espio followed after wiping their feet.

Vector looked all around him admiring the lobby of the manor. "Fancy place."

"Don't touch anything," Said Espio, looking at Charmy.

"I know," said Charmy dismissively.

"Hey, you two," Said Vector, "Get over here. He's coming."

They talked with Mr. Salow briefly about what he saw. Other than being the first person to see Mr. Carozza in te record room with the vase, it was roughly the same as Mrs. Carozza's story. Vector asked if he and the agency could look around his house. To everyone's surprise, he answered very quickly and urgently.

"Yes, of course. Go right ahead."

Vector eyed him for a second and said, "Uh... o.k. Thanks."

The Chaotix team immediately excused themselves, leaving Mrs. Carozza and Mr. Salow in the room. Very awkward. The guy who accused Mr. Carozza of stealing the vase, and the wife who thinks he is innocent. Complete silence.

"I should... get back to my work."

"Oh. Ah...goodby."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you see his face when he said we could go?", said Vector. Espio reached into his suitcase and pulled out his and Vector's magnifying glass and said, "Yea, but I don't know what you're getting at." He tossed the glass to Vector and closed the suitcase. "It's like he wants us to prove Mr. Carozza's innocence."

Charmy flew into the room overhearing what Vector had said. "Ya think?", said Charmy

"Well let's get started," said Vector, doing some stretches with his hands and arms.

Espio looked around the study. He spoke up for clarification, "So, Is this the "vase room." Vector walked all the way across the room and pointed out the vase in question. "Here it is." Charmy stopped in front of it and cocked his head in disbelief, "This thing is what he was stealing? I'd be glad if someone stole this from me. It's so musty and chipped." Espio pulled out a hard copy print from the suitcase and gave it to Vector. "Is this it?" Vector looked carefully at the picture, then to the vase and then to the picture.

"Yup, that's the one"

Charmy hovered over Vector's shoulder and said, "What's the one?"

"This vase," said Vector, "Is worth over $800,000"

"Whoa..."

"Yea, didn't you say you'd be glad if someone stole it from you?"

"I didn't know it was $800,000!", said Charmy.

"He he! Anyway, the text here says that this vase was made by a guy called Leo Tsar about 3000 yrs. ago."

Charmy scratched his head and thought. "O.k., I know this guy, I think...mmm... Who is it again?"

Espio looked at the paper and said, "Well, in short, He was a famous artist from some time ago... look He had a student, his son Hugo Tsar."

"Who cares?", said Vector.

"Turns out Hugo had made an identical one at his peak of artistic talent. It says there were a few small differences that could tell them apart, but they're so old that those differences are even harder to spot or not even there. Gee, that's got to be frustrating."

Espio bent down and looked at the vase. It wasn't exactly huge, but not small either. It had a picture of a coyote on a sacred journey to find out who he is.

"That one by Hugo must be Mr. Carozza's", said Charmy.

"Not necessarily", said Vector.

"What do you mean? He said he had one."

Vector clarified, "While I was talking to Mrs. Carozza before we left, she said she tried to find the vase her husband owns, but it wasn't anywhere."

Espio spoke up, "You mean we don't even have physical proof of our client's story? All we have is a girl's feeling."

Vector turned to Espio and pointed to himself saying, "And mine too. Never doubt a woman's intuition."

Finding nothing particularly out of place in the study, they retraced the steps of Mr. Carozza as told by the maid when she first saw him. Her name was Miss Jurenka. She had been the maid for some time. She was a fussy woman, always tidying something even if she was off work. Her most distinguishing feature was a mole on her left cheek. Unfortunately, she left to warn Mr. Salow before she could see where he went. Though he was found in the record room, There was no way to tell if he took any detours along the way. There was nothing for it, they had to skip the running and go strait to the record room.

When they arrived, Vector barked out orders, "O.k. boys, lets go. Espio, you start over there."

Charmy flew in front of Vector and said, still a little confused, "What are we looking for?"

Vector walked past and said, "I really don't know. It's kind of a broad story. Ya know. A few holes here and there. But it's good enough. So you start over there somewhere."

"Try looking for things out of order. You know, strange", said Espio looking carefully under files and books to find any sort of clue. Charmy looked around to find where to start and said, "This whole room is out of order."

Vector stopped and looked at the folders and books strewn all over the room in piles and said, "Yea...Hmm..."

Charmy chose a pile and lazily picked it up and looked at it, under it, and in it. Then it suddenly hit him. What was he doing? He had to work to prove Mr. Carozza's innocence. If not, they might not be able to pay the rent. This could be one of their only chances to solve a case. It was time to buckle down. He shook his head and antennae looking more determined and enthusiastic as ever. He looked from file to file like a madman. He was looking at books and folders trying to find some kind of clue when Vector said, "Charmy, slow down, and be careful. A clue can be a delicate thing." Charmy looked up and saw Vector standing over him.

"Sorry sir. I'll be more careful."

"Good. Hm... what's this?"

Charmy looked at Vector who had picked up the folders he just set aside from the pile.

"Oh. Those are the files and books I pulled off a' the pile here."

Vector looked from folder to folder.

"If these files are supposed to be messed up, why are they in chronological order?"

"What are you doing!"

Vector looked behind him and saw the butler standing in the door. "Oh hey, you're that guy... Gaspar, right?"

Espio stood up a little confused, "Uh... well we're looking around the record toom for clues to support Mr. Carozza's innocence. Mr. Salow said we..."

"Oh my! Look at the mess you've made. sigh your in the wrong room."

"Look, this place was messed up bef... wait, isn't this the record room?"

Gaspar walked to a door on the right side of the room that no one had noticed before and opened it. "This is only halve of the record room. Mr. Carozza ran into _this_ half."

The three of them walked through the doorway into the "other half" (except Charmy. He flew, of course).

Vector looked around the room and scratched his head. "This room's a lot cleaner that the other one. Are you sure he ran onto this half?"

"Of coarse. I was _in_ this room when he came in."

"What?"

"I was in this room when he came in", said Gaspar articulately.

"Why didn't you tell us this?"

"Why didn't You ask?"

Espio sighed and tried to explain to Gaspar, "Look, we need all the help we can get in this case. You can't leave anything out."

Gaspar said, "I'm sorry." He paused. "Well, in that case, I guess you should know that he started to chase me."

"Why?", said Charmy enthusiastically.

"I have _no_ idea", said Gaspar. "All I know is I was in the middle of retrieving a file for Mr. Salow, I left the room, and there he was, rounding the corner down there at the end of the hall. I thought, for some reason, he was after me, so I ran back into the record room (the room we are standing in now). He came rushing in with the vase in his hands. Then, for some reason, asked me if I had seen a man run in here. I said, 'Yes! Me!' He was startled for some reason and then started to leave, when Mr. Salow come running through the door. That boy was in trouble then. He sure caught it from Mr. Salow. Police and everything. Well, I must get back to my work. Excuse me."

Vector gestured a kind wave and said, "Thanks."

Espio spoke up when Gaspar had left the room, "Wow. That's weird."

Charmy Came up from behind a desk and asked, "Ya think it's important?"

Vector scratched his head and mumbled, "Maybe. We'll see."

Charmy fingered around in his pocket, "Hang on, I forgot my magnifying glass in the room. Be right- Hey! The door's gone!"

Vector walked over to Charmy, "The door's not gone. It's just blended in with the wall. See? The door knob's right here."

"Oh... he. Be right back."

I won't bore you with the details, but they didn't find any more clues, and, aside from the addition of the butler's story, they didn't get much headway on the case. While they walked they decided to trace the steps of Mr. Carozza according to the butler's and the maid's stories combined. It turns out he made a strait b-line from point A to point B, out the study, around the corner, and to the record room. As for sneaking out to "steal" the vase, they still couldn't see the point in Mr. Carozza doing that either.

Espio sat down in a chair to think about the case He had that feeling again. There's one of two things. Either something, just one thing, is missing, or everything they need to solve the case is there and he just can't see it. He recently fell into a slightly dangerous habit of fooling around with one of his kunai knifes while he thought. He balanced it on his finger. Tossed the razor sharp blade up and down with calm precision, and tapped the flat of the blade against his thigh nervously. Vector paced back and forth, often leaning against the closest wall for a couple of seconds then resumed that repetitive walk. I always imagined him with a pipe in his mouth, but Vector doesn't smoke, so it was a bubble pipe. Silly huh? Charmy was doing his own thing. He sat cross-legged and leaning against the wall. His unblinking eyes darted ever so often as his mind frantically thought of how to solve the case. Thus was the scene in the lobby until the maid walked in and broke the silence. Her quick and proper voice cut through the air.

"Have you solved the case yet?"

Everybody jumped (Except Espio. He knew she was there. He's cool like that). Charmy sighed and said, "You scared me." He attempted to compose himself and tried not to seem silly or childish. Vector, on the other hand, responded differently.

"Ah... Uh... Wait a minute Mrs..."

She stopped and spun on her heels to face Vector, "It's _Miss. _Jurenka."

Vector blushed at missing her title and said, "Uh, right...Uh, can I ask you a question?"

She answered sarcastically, "You mean other than the one you're asking me now?"

Vector struggled to fight back any signs of irritation. "Yes."

She straitened herself and said lazily, "Shoot."

Vector continued, "Alright. Was Mr. Carozza carrying the vase when he first left ?"

Miss Jurenka gave a long sigh, "Yes he was. Now, If you'll excuse me..."

She spun on her heel and left the room, taking her rude attitude with her.

Espio showed no mercy. "Well that was rude. Who does she think she is? The nerve."

Vector faced Espio and said, "I thought ninja's were supposed to be calm and collected."

"You're twitching too. I can see it." It's true. He was twitching. He always does that when he's angry or irritated. It's got to be hard to have an enlarged Medulla Oblongata. Though I think he handled that talk quite nicely.

Charmy finally got a chance to speak, "Why did you ask her that?"

Vector smiled and said, "You'll see."

Espio went back to his chair muttering, "She seemed so nice this morning..."

Charmy asked Vector, "What was that thing on her right cheek?"

Vector answered, "What the mole?"

"Is that what it is?"

"Yea."

"It looks gross"

Espio said indignantly, "Now that's not nice Charmy."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Just, watch what you say."

No one could come to any conclusion. They had plenty of theories, but that was about it. Evening was approaching. Still no luck. They all headed outside to think and discuss. They do a lot of that. Somehow, they started to talk about the psychological affects on the mind according to the... that... whatever. Charmy couldn't understand it. He started to wander off. He thought there was no chance now. The rent was coming soon. If they couldn't figure out a way to prove Mr. Carozza's innocence… well, you know. It was strange, though. He thought it would be ok, for some reason. It's that... foreboding feeling. Yea, that was it. That ominous feeling that he'd get sometimes on cases when all seemed hopeless...

Then... suddenly... all came alive.

"Espio get over here now!", screamed Vector frantically. He was tearing towards the house at a good speed. Espio was by him in no later that a few seconds. Though he was speaking loudly, he was still to far away for Charmy to hear. Still running, Espio gave a nod and darted off behind the house at an incredible speed (what? He's a ninja. He's fast). Vector ran into the house quickly, out of Charmy's sight (who was still trying to catch up).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inside, Mr. Salow looked at his work and studied it carefully.

"Oh drat. I'm going to have to get the file, huh? Ugh I'm so tired. I wonder if Gaspar can get it? No, he doesn't know where it is."

He left his room and ran into the butler coming down the hall. Gaspar asked, "Are you going somewhere sir? Can I help you?"

Mr. Salow waved him politely and said, "No Gaspar, it will only take a second. You can turn in."

Gaspar bowed his head graciously, "Thank you sir. Good evening."

Mr. Salow tuned to leave and said, "Good evening."

Vector took two stares at a time only to literally run into Gaspar at the top. Gaspar would have fallen over, if Vector hadn't grabbed him and set him upright. Before he could give Vector what for, Vector almost screamed out, "Where is Mr. Salow!"

"What?"

"It's a matter of life and death! Where is Mr. Salow!"

The shaken butler answered him, "He left for the record room a second ago."

"Shoot!"

Vector blew passed him and ran towards the record room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Salow was at the door of the first record room when he heard Vector screaming at him.

"Mr. Salow! Wait!"

"What is it Vector?"

He opened the door.

"Aahhhhh!"

Vector tackled Mr. Salow to the ground and waited for the explosion. Then suddenly... nothing happened (no really, nothing happened this time).

Vector picked himself and Mr. Salow up saying, "Phew. Espio must have got to her. Good. Mr. Salow-."

"What are you doing!", screamed Mr. Salow. "What was that for! You can't just go around tackling people! Who do you think you are!I'm going to have to ask you to lea-."

Vector held up his hand. "Sorry, can't do that yet. Please follow me."

He refused at first, but Vector eventually convinced him. While they were heading to the lobby, Mr. Salow muttered, "You'd better be on to something." As soon as they reached the stairs in the lobby, two things happened. Mrs. Carozza came in wondering what all the noise was, and Espio, Charmy, and a tied up stranger came in through the front door. Mr. Salow looked closely at the stranger and exclaimed, "What are you doing to my oldest niece!"

Espio answered. "I found her in a tree behind the house with a telescope, and this." He tossed a little black box to Vector. "What is it?", asked Mr. Salow. "This", said Vector, "is a detonator."

"For what? I don't get it. And what was so urgent that you had to tackle me upstairs?"

"Let me start at yesterday night", said Vector. He cleared his throat and started again.

"You see, it all started last night when Mr. Carozza saw Mess Florein (your niece) sneaking around when he and Mrs. Carozza were on the balcony. He saw her go around the back. He must have figured she was taking the back way in. He got suspicious and went back down the stairs to the main room. After he saw Mrs. Carozza preoccupied with your younger niece, She snuck out the back door and went looking for the shadowy figure. He found Miss Florein in the study. She had just started to switch vases when she was caught. Do you remember him saying he already had a vase like that, Mrs. Carozza?"

She stirred and said, "Yes, he did."

"Therein lies on important point. Mr. Carozza didn't see the vase she was switching Mr. Salow's vase with. His vase. There wasn't anything (like a desk or some other furniture) between them, so she must have had the vase in a carrying case of some kind."

"But, why would she switch the vases? It doesn't make sense", exclaimed Mr. Salow.

"Right," said Espio. He pulled out a tiny black box with a green button on it. "Because, Mr. Carozza's vase has a bomb in it."

"What!"

"That's right," said vector, "A bomb. Your fairly wealthy aren't you Mr. Salow? You have two Nieces, one older than the other one. With them as your only living relatives, where do you think your money and estate would go if you should die?" Mr. Salow murmured, "No." He glared at his niece who glared back at him. He asked Vector another question, "That still doesn't answer my first question. Why did you tackle me at the record room?"

"I'm getting there. After Miss Florein saw Mr. Carozza, she panicked and threw Mr. Salow's vase at Mr. Carozza. He caught it, but it was so heavy it caught him off balance. By the time he got his footing, Miss Florein had already left the room with the vase- bomb. The maid was the one who saw her and ran downstairs. When Mr. Salow and everyone else came upstairs, they was Mr. Carozza running after Miss Florein, only Miss Florein had already turned the corner so really they only was Mr. Carozza, running. Miss Florein ran into the first record room. After that, Gaspar exited the second record room. Mr. Carozza must have thought Gaspar was Miss Florein. In the room when Mr. Carozza was being chewed out for stealing the vase, Miss Florein was busy hiding the vase-bomb with the folders and books. She took the books and folders off in big piles directly from the shelves, which is why they are in chronological order. It must have looked odd to have just 1 pile of folders and files on the floor, so she pulled files off the shelves and put them all around the room. That's why one room is cleaner than the other one."

Charmy was shocked when he realizedthat the pile he was working on, was the pile that hid the vase-bomb.

"Espio, do you remember when Mrs. Carozza said John looked at her like he would never see her again?"

"Yea, I think so yea."

"That was Miss Florein threatening to kill Mrs. Carozza from the connecting door to the record rooms.

Mrs. Carozza almost fainted, "You mean I vas almost killed!"

Vector answered, "no not really."

Charmy spoke up, "Wait, it's a gun, everyone would hear it shoot."

Vector said, "Hold on a sec. I've got to ask something. Miss Florein, you weren't planning to ever shoot Mrs. Carozza were you?"

She glared at Vector, "No. only one would die in this plan. I hoped he wouldn't call my bluff. By the way kid, it was a pressure gun. No one would hear it."

Espio let go of one hand, reached and pulled out of nowhere (like Amy and her hammer) the gun in question. "You mean this thing."

Miss Florein was shocked. "How did you know I had that! And how did you get it!"

Charmy responded, "Ah, he's a ninja. He can pretty much do anything."

While Espio's hand was on the gun, this was her chance. She quickly escaped Espio's grip and swiped the detonator from Vector in one move that took all of .47 seconds (a fair estimation).

"Anything but keep hold of one girl! Say goodbye to half of your house!"

She pushed the green button.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

well there ya' go. Look for the exiting conclusion next time (in a couple of weeks) on "The Chaotix Detective Agency"! a little corrny, but effective... I think.


	4. Chapter 4: The beginning

"...Anyway I should have more time now..." I'm severely dissapointed in myself. 2 months. TWO months. I suppose It's not as bad as not ever remembering. anyway, summer's comming up and then I should have more time (gee that seems familiar...now where have I heard that bef-...nevermind). I mean I'm not busy or anything. enjoy (or else).

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All was quiet outside the house when the gardener left for home. He noticed he forgot his bag and turned around. He had just taken a couple steps when the house suddenly erupted in an ear splitting explosion. Debris and dust flew everywhere. The gardener's mouth dropped open as he said "Oh my-!"

The cries of Gaspar and Mr. Salow tore through the air as the gardener saw Miss Florein limping away as fast as she could, her head bleeding.

At least that's what would have happened...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Miss Florein's heart sank into her toes. She started to sweat as she stared at the green button. She pressed it again. Nothing. She pressed it again, and again, and again until Espio held out his hand and said, "You'll probably need this." It was a little copper wire. He flicked it towards her and it landed on the floor in front of her. She dropped the little box as she fell to her hands and knees staring silently at the wire. Vector turned to Mr. Salow.

"Call the police."

"Gaspar...!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sank you so much Mr. Vector!"

He held up his hand and said, "Your welcome." After much verbal gratitude from everyone, Mrs. Carozza had to ask a few questions before her ride arrived, ready. "Mr. Vector..."

"Hmm?"

"I am still curious how you did it."

"I was getting there when Miss Florein interrupted with her death threats and all. Anyway, whadaya' wanna know?"

"First of all, how did you know Miss Florein vas behind ze house?"

"The vase was in the record room with a window on the south end. If she was on the south end. Far enough away, she could keep track of the record room and not be seen from the trees. It was up to Espio to find her."

"Vy vould she need to keep track of ze record room?", asked Mrs. Carozza.

"To set off the bomb if anyone found it. Hey Charmy! You almost found it!"

Charmy's heart was still beating fast at how close he came to death that day. "I know."

"Vait", Said Mrs. Carozza. "Vouldn't one of ze maids clean ze record room?"

"The maid and Miss Florein have the same Fur. It was just a little make up and outfit to make her look like the maid. She knocked out the maid and hid her somewhere (Don't worry, we found her) and impersonated her to make sure no one would go in the record room and clean it."

"How do you know she vas ze maid?"

"In her hurry to return to the house, She made a mistake on her make-up and put the mole on the wrong cheek. Also, she was carrying a basket of dirty clothes away from the laundry room."

"One more. How did you know it vas ze niece?"

"She's the only person who can benefit. I figured It couldn't be revenge."

"How's zat?"

Espio smiled and said, "He guessed."

Vector looked at him and groaned. "I solved the case, didn't I?" Doesn't matter how." Espio chuckled.

"Vell, I must say you handled zis very professionally. I'm impressed. But it looks like my ride is here. I must see my husband, now zat he's a free man."

She got into her ride and drove away. Vector turned to face his fellow detectives and said, "We did good boys."

So, they got the money to pay the rent, saved 2 lives in the process, and impressed the wife of a famous and somewhat powerful aristocrat. Altogether, I think it was a good day. As they started to have the house Espio turned to Vector and said, "Vector..."

"Yea?"

"How are we getting home?"

"I...Don't...Know."

A half a week later, Charmy was rooting through the mail, when he saw a letter. He flew inside the office where Espio and Vector were cleaning the office. They figured presentation was best, after there last visit from Mrs. Carozza.

"Hey, look at this. It's a letter from Gaspar."

Vector looked up from his desk drawers.

"Who, the butler?"

"Yea, I wonder what it is."

"Give it here", Said Espio. In one smooth motion of his kunaii knife, the letter was open. He pulled it out and read it.

"'...I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am and... mumble' It's a thank you letter."

Vector held out his hand, "Let's see."

Charmy looked at the next letter. "Hey, there's one from Mr. Salow... and here from Mr. And Mrs. John Carozza."

Espio opened the one from Mr. Salow, Which was about the same as Gaspar's except his had a check with it. 'I feel I should owe, you for saving my life. Thank you.'

Vector looked at the check and said, "Well that's nice. This'll help with the food"

"Here." Espio handed the second letter from Mrs. Carozza to Vector.

"Alright let's see... Hmm... Here's the check with the letter here...More thank you's...Hey, The P.S. is weird."

Espio looked over the letter While Charmy hovered over his shoulder. "Whadaya' mean?"

"'We never turn down work that pays.'"

"Weird." whispered Espio.

"Yea, well, let's take a look at that check."

They were all in suspense as Vector opened the check. There was a short silent pause.

"Whoa..." Said Charmy, as he broke the silence

"Yea, That could pay the rent for months!" said Vector.

Espio stepped back, and just stood still, thinking about the money.

"That's just...whoa... I mean... sigh. We're very fortunate."

"I'll say", emphasized Vector.

Charmy flew up holding the three open envelopes saying, "Ya know I think things are looking up for us. I just hope they stay like this. Heh heh!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No I'm not forcing you to enjoy. Heck I don't even know who you are, so quit your belly aching. Just kidding. look forthe newchapter soon...as soon as I figure out what it's gonna be note: I will be using Reader Suggested Characters (RSC) next chapter. After I start the chapter I cannot add more characters.

Dear John...er Larry (sorry, breakup. I don't want to talk about it.)

I'm sorry, I can't do a Vector/Vanilla. I never saw them as a pair, or that they should go together. If I try to do one, It will only sound forced. sorry.


	5. Chapter 1: a recipe for disaster

Alright! new adventure! Oh and one more thing. last comic I _said_ I would be using the submitted characters from other people, but I couldn't fit one in anywhere. so... uh...there aren't any sub. (submitted) characters. Pease don't crucify me.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kitchen. Months of neglect had left it dusty and unusable. It was a dark room, save for a small window on the south side. It almost became a forgotten room. But that day, for the first time in a long time, the kitchen light turned on.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I just don't see why we have to make our own food now", said Charmy, flying in a small bag of groceries. Vector strolled in carrying 2 bags of groceries and said, "Because, it's cheaper and it's healthier." He set the groceries on the dusty counter. "You don't wanna lose your manly figure, do ya? He he!"

"Hey, where's Espio?"

"Right here," said Espio carrying a 4th bag of groceries.

"What took so long?" said Vector as he switched the refrigerator on. Espio put the bag on the counter. "I wasn't that long."

"Here," said Vector, "hand me the food." As they gave him the food, Vector put them in the fridge. They worked like clockwork until everything was put away.

"Charmy! Crackers don't go in the fridge!"

"I didn't know they were crackers!"

"Read the box!"

"I just saw the mango on the front!" Espio snatched the box from Charmy and placed it in the cupboard. "There, now quit bickering."

"Sorry sir", said Charmy, regretfully.

Vector mumbled a response.

"Hey Vector..." , said Charmy

He stopped in the doorway and said,"Yea?" Charmy hovered over Vector's shoulder, "Who's going to cook?" He was silent as he thought for a moment. "Well..." He walked back into the kitchen and threw a thick book on the counter. "I got this", said Vector. Charmy flow over and picked up the book. "A cook book? Hmm...Eating Healthy." He opened the book, took one glance and shuttered. "Ughck!"

Vector closed the book and said, "...Cheaper and healthier..."

Sorry. I was stuck on chapter 5, You'll get what's coming to you.Dishes on steamed migrating asparagus."

That's not the only section in there. You'll see. It'll be fine."

"So, who's going to make it?"

Vector paused. "I don't know"

Charmy thought for a second. "We could draw straws."

"Oh forget it", said Espio. "I'll do it."

"Thanks Espio", said Charmy with a smile.Vector and Charmywalked out and leftEspio to mull over the cook book. He might as well get some practice in, he thought. As he started on one dish, he noticed, it was somewhat enjoyable. Cooking is an exact art, beautiful in its complexities. The dish reflects his own feelings wether it was careful... or rushed. The preciseness of the measurements was crucial to a proper dish. To prepare, one must put his mind and soul into the--- Ah, who'm I kiddn'. He liked it end of story.

His first few attempts were mediocre at best, but he eventually got the hang of it. One afternoon, He was working on something special, when the kitchen door opened and Charmy flew in urgently.

"Espio!"

"What?"

"We gotta client. Come on!"

Charmy flew out while Espio untied his apron and slipped on his wristlets.

Their in the center of the lobby was a middle-aged albino mouse. He was quickly pacing back and forth moaning slightly with every other step. He was a little angst, but he had a right to be considering his predicament. Apparently, there was no time to fill in our detectives in on the exact details. He was intoo much ofa hurry.

"Now wait," said Vector, "Ya gotta tell us what happened."

Mr. Valentine, the mouse, was almost out the door when he spun around and said, "I'll tell you on the way. Please, hurry!"

"Espio! Get out here or we're leavin' you!"

"I'm here, calm down. What's the problem?"

"We'll find out on the way."

"Where are we going?", asked Charmy.

Vector opened the front door to follow Mr. Valentine, "I guess we'll find out."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I won't bore you with the exact details. Mr. Valentine tends to take a while to explain things. To summarize, his daughter was kidnaped a few hours before. The police were already on the scene and were working on the crime. Usually they have to wait 24 hours before they're officially considered missing, however, Mr. Valentine's wife heard Lily, Their daughter, scream loudly screaming 'No! Stop! Let go!' The girl was in the kitchen, making a special desert, when she was attacked. Mrs. Valentine was in the bathroom during this time. She is the closest thing to a witness they have at the moment, but she is so worried and flustered at the moment, she can't get her story strait.

"So uh, that's where we are at the moment. I heard what you did for that Mr. Carozza and...well, I really need your help", said Mr. Valentine. He stopped in front of a big maroon house on a corner lined with police cars.Vector stared at them closely as he rounded the sidewalk corner. "HeyEspio, looks like we won't have any walking space." Espio turned his head slightly and said, "Forget that, we probably won't have any room to think." Charmy decended next to Espio and said playfully,"I always knew you had a big head. He he!" Espio looked at Charmy with a smile and said, "Whoa, Charmy, I think you've gained weight." Charmy looked at his stomach and back to Espio saying, "Well who's fault is that!" Vector whispered loudly, "Quiet you two!" Espio pointed an accusing finger at Charmy, "He started it." Vector whispered again, "For goodness sake, we're proffessionals. Now quit it." "Fine." "Fine."

Our detectives strolled inside after Mr. Valentine. Mrs. Valentine was talking to a raccoon. She was sitting down on the couch which was covered with tissues. The raccoon was in a brown overcoat and brown hat. He was standing in front of her speaking softly. She answered in a quiet whinny voice and the raccoon turned around to tell a group of cops, "Alright boys, We're looking for a black Vantail 4x4. Go." The group left the house in a hurry, jumped in their squad cars and sped out of sight.

The racoon turned to Mr. Valentine who was now comforting his wife. He decided to wait for her to calm down a little more. He then noticed Vector and Espio talking to each other not 4 feet away from the couch. He walked up to them saying, "I thought you looked familiar. Vector and Espio. It's been a while. Who's this?"

"I'm Charmy. Who are you?"

The racoon held out his hand and said, "Inspector Cassidy. Nice to meet you. I don't mean to be rude but I've got to get back to the... you know."

Vector stepped up to inspector Cassidy and said, "Hm... Ya know, they don't just call you for anything. Too hard for em'?"

Inspector Cassidy started to walk towards the kitchen, "they can't find any clues." Vector walked beside him asking, "whadda ya mean?"

"There's nothing wrong."

Vector put his hand on his jaw and said, "That in itself it a clue."

"Right", said inspector Cassidy, "You'd thing something would be out of place..."

They both walked towards the kitchen leaving Espio and Charmy in the Living room.

"Well, _they_ seem to be good friends", said Charmy. Espio started to walk towards the kitchen, "I'm not even sure they are. The Inspector met Vector before I did. Every time I saw them together they always talked about serious business, just like 2 seconds ago. I think they're more like two people who know each other real well." He tightened his wristlets and walked into the kitchen. Charmy thought for a second and said softly, "That sounds like a friend to me." He straitened his goggles andflew into the kitchen after Espio.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kind of a short one. At this time I would like to acknowledge everyone who reviewed. thanks guy's. Your reviews make me want towrite. It's the truth.

Aeyvi Allen Poe: thank you for the character. I'll try to fit her in.

Zukinn Chan: Thanks for your advise.

Ryan Rodriguez: What? I got to the last few sentnces and I got lost. Thanks though.

That's it. I probably won't be doing that again. This isn't a chat room.


	6. Chapter 2: a recipe for disaster

So here it is, finally. Had a long trip. I have to make this fast. Although I'm glad it's up. Don't worry if you find yourself a bit confused on this story. The clues are well hidden. Gee your welcome. There will be some helpful hints at the end. here we go.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...So we don't know how she got out for sure."

"Right," said Inspector Cassidy.

Charmy flew in just in tome to catch the end of Vector and Inspector Cassidy's conversation. Espio was to the right of Charmy in the corner, his arms crossed and his eyes slowly scanning the compact room. He didn't stay this way for long. It really was a small room. Vector and Inspector Cassidy were still talking about what could and what couldn't have happened. Charmy looked around the room. The inspector was right. No matter how hard he stared he couldn't find anything out of place. He became stumped almost instantly. He began to do what he always did when he got stuck. A while back, a few weeks after Charmy joined the agency, he kept getting stuck on cases. So, Vector told Charmy about a trick he used when He got stuck:

"When I get stuck, I always start at one side of the room and just start stating the obvious. Ex: Alright, there's a wall, it has lines, a shelving unit is leaning against it, it's made of wood... and if there was a fire in the house, I'd ask myself 'why didn't the shelving unit burn?', and that would be my clue I was looking for."

"Alright," said Charmy. He started on the left side of the room. "Tan wall, spice rack, some green stuff, some cayenne pepper, some more green stuff, sigh tile floor...potato sack, really long eyes. mumble round table, blue table cloth, there's a bowl, with water in it, Ingredients, salt, flour can, uh... yeast to the right of the bowl..." he went on until he got to the sink on the other side of the room. Still nothing. He started to think to himself, "This is a small room. I can't find any clues. Maybe I should give them 'room to think.' I know the case. I'll think outside." Charmy flew into the living room and started to make his way outside when...

"Ah, excuse me..."

It was Mr. Valentine. He stopped in front of Charmy, rubbing his hands nervously.

"Uh... are they okay? Do...do they know what's going on?"

Charmy suddenly didn't feel to well. He stared at Mr. Valentine's wet sticky face. His cheek fur was clumped together, making his cheeks look like rows of icicles. Charmy's stomach started to ache. He felt such a great empathy for Mr. Valentine, He could cry. He blinked twice to fight a tear and said, "Don't worry. We've done this a million times. We'll get your daughter back." Mr. Valentine sniffled and said, "okay. sniff thank you." He turned around and sat on the couch. Charmy took his goggles off and wiped his forehead. He flew through the front door and sat on the yard fence.

"Man, the love he has for his daughter... I sure hope we find her."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vector walked into the kitchen. Inspector Cassidy glanced at him, then turned back to the coat rack next to the back door. "So what is it?" Vector answered, "It's a pink coat with dark blue sleeves. Inspector Cassidy rooted through the coat rack.

"...It's not here."

"Why would a girl being kidnaped grab her coat while she was being kidnaped?"

Inspector Cassidy swished his tail up and over. He turned around, smiled, and said, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"I'm thinking she might not have been kidnaped. At least not at first."

While they were talking, espio was looking the room over again, only this time, slower. Nothing looked different, but there was that gnawing feeling in the back of his stomach, like something was right in front of him. What was it? He stared at the table, thinking. His eyes opened wide.

"...that's it."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Charmy sat on the fence while he contemplated the newest in his theories. He kicked his legs while he mulled over the probability. Each one started out the same. He thought it was possible, at first but the more he thought about it, the more improbable each theory seemed to be. As he started thinking about his next theory, a squad car pulled up to the house. Two blue healer police men opened the car doors, talking to each other about something...

"Only once, actually. How about you?" The second blue healer responded, "Huh! I've been here more than a couple times!"

Charmy interrupted, "What, today?"

The blue healer #2 was startled for a second. He hadn't noticed Charmy.

"Ah, no I mean I've been here before today."

"More than once?", asked Charmy. He chuckled, "I've been here more than a _couple_ times." He started to walk towards the house when Charmy flew right in front of him. "Why?" The enforcer sighed and rubbed his temple. "Mr. Valentine's son gets into a lot of trouble, if you've gotta know. If you don't mind..." The cops made it to the door before Charmy asked again, "how much?" Cop #2 faced Charmy and said, "look, he has a criminal record, and a big one too." Both canines slipped through the door before Charmy could ask another question.

This was very curious. Why hadn't he heard this before? He had to tell Vector.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...Right, but she is a level headed girl, isn't she?"

A distraught Mrs. Valentine answered, "Yes. always has been"

"Alright, thank you", said Espio. Charmy flew in when Espio finished speaking with Mrs. Valentine. Espio looked at Charmy and said, "Where'd you go?"

"Just outside", said Charmy, "Why?"

Espio started to walk towards the kitchen, "You all of a sudden up and disappeared."

"Well," said Charmy, "I'm glad I did."

"Why? What were you doing?", asked Espio.

Charmy flew next to espio and said, "I was thinking about the case, but that's not important. I found something else out. I have to tell Vector."

Espio opened the door and said, "You and me both."

"...Well, that idea's out."

"Oh well," said Vector, "We must be getting closer." Inspector Cassidy wiped his face-fur and said, "we have to hurry. Who knows where that girl is?" Vector scratched his head and was about to say something when two cops entered the kitchen.

"Inspector!"

"Yea."

"Two of our boys found a on the corner of Upperton and Lestrade. They're checking out the owners as we speak."

Inspector Cassidy slipped his hands into his pockets, "Good, keep us updated." The kitchen door opened once again and Espio entered saying, "You and me both." The two cops left the room in a hurry. Charmy flew in afterward saying, "Vector! I've gotta tell you something."

"Yea? Well what is it?" Charmy landed on top of the kitchen table and said, "Mr. Valentine has a son."

"What?"

"Yea, and not only that, but he has a criminal record." Inspector Cassidy twitched his ears and said, "oh, didn't I tell you? Their son has committed almost every minor crime in the book."

"It's the first I've heard of it," said Vector.

Charmy was confused, "What's a minor crime?" Inspector Cassidy smiled and said, "when a coal digger breaks the law."

Vector laughed sarcastically, "Ha ha. A minor crime is anything from jaywalking to car theft where no one gets hurt." Charmy's antennae swayed back and forth and said, "You'd think car theft would be a big crime."

"Not if they get the car back and no one got hurt," said inspector Cassidy. "Then it's just joyriding."

"Oh, I get it.", said Charmy. He perked up his antennae, "Ooo! Espio want's to say something." Vector crossed his arms and said, "Yea, Where'd you go, anyway. You just said 'that's it' and left." Espio cleaned his throat and said, "first of all, How long do you think Mrs. Valentine was in the bathroom?" Inspector Cassidy thought for a second and said, "I hadn't thought about that. Well, how long?"

"30 to 35 minutes."

"That's a long time. I'm afraid to ask, but what was she doing?"

As you know, mice have fur all over their bodies. I figure it would take longer to wash the whole body. 30 minutes should be enough if they do everything a regular women would do, and then some.

"Alright," said Vector, "Is that it?"

"No," said Espio as he shook his head. "There's more. Look at the table, in the bowl."

Vector, Charmy and Inspector Cassidy looked in the bowl trying to see what Espio was seeing.

"Charmy, your antennae are in the way."

"Sorry." He pulled his antennae back with his hands. All three squinted and looked hard until inspector Cassidy asked, "What are we looking at?" Espio walked up to the table and said, "It's not what you're supposed to see, it's what your not seeing. When Mrs. Valentine left for the bathroom, Lily was just starting on the bread."

Inspector Cassidy and Vector looked at the table as if they both understood at the same time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go. By this time you almost have enough clues to crack the case. You have, at least,enough to figure out part ofthe kidnaper's illusion. For those of you who find this particular story hard to solve, I have given you a couple hints to help you out. By the way, the first one is a hint you cannot get from the story.I couldn't get it in there anywhere. Anyway, if you don't want to read the hintsbecause you think you don'tneed them ,just skip over them.

HINTSHINTSHINTSHINTSHINTSHINTSHINTSHINTSHINTSHINTSHINTSHINTSHINTS

1. Lily Valentine is left handed.

2. In every cartoon about reawakening a caveman from thousands of years ago from a block of ice, the caveman is always well preserved. In fact, it's as if he hadn't aged at all. Just think, if he hadn't been kept cold like that, he would have gotten old and died, instead of "living" for thousands of years. Hmm...

OVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVEROVER

I'll just let you mull that over. See you in a week (I hope).


	7. Chapter 3: a recipe for disaster

I am not lazy. This just was a really long chapter. In fact, it was going to be longer, but I cut it short. Next chapter should be very short. Enjoy.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I get it," said Vector, "There's no other ingredients."

"If she really had been kidnaped 30-35 minutes after she started," said Inspector Cassidy, "She would have been farther in her recipe."

"I asked Mrs. Valentine how Lily makes bread. She said she dissolves yeast in warm water then she adds flour, salt and oil, and mixes it. Then she kneads it and she lets it rise. I figure at this time, it would hit the 30 minute marker."

"Which means," said Charmy, "we should have a bowl of dough sitting on the stove, right?" Espio nodded his head, "right."

"Okay," said Charmy, "what does that mean?"

"I went through a few theories in my head," said Espio, "before I asked myself why she stopped where she did. The next step is to dissolve the yeast in the warm water." Inspector Cassidy looked at the table. The ingredients were all in a line except for she yeast which was sitting to the right of the bowl. Espio said, "It's separate from the rest of the ingredients." "So?", asked Inspector Cassidy. "What does that prove? She could have been ready to add it when she was distracted and set it down."

"I thought about that too," said Espio. "But Lily is left handed. It should be on the left side of the bowl. Actually, it shouldn't be out at all. Mrs. Valentine sais that Lily is a level headed girl. Very organized and doesn't forget anything. Yeast goes bad when it's left out, and Lily knows it."

"Any other observations?", asked Charmy.

"None, But I do have a theory," said Espio. "I think that Lily left the house of her own will, _and then_ she was kidnaped. The kidnaper took and hid the yeast which forced Lily to go out and buy more. That's why her jacket isn't on the rack. The kidnaper made the mistake of leaving the yeast _out, and_ on the wrong side of the bowl, when he returned it."

Inspector Cassidy Inspector Cassidy looked doubtful. "I'm still not convinced. What about the scream that Mrs. Valentine heard?"

"I'm not sure _exactly_ how he pulled it off, but it's just a scream. For all we know the kidnaper could he a woman who came back and screamed herself."

"Why would she do that?"

Espio thought for a moment. "I'm not sure."

"Well then, other than the scream, that seems like the best theory all day," said Inspector Cassidy.

"Yea," said Vector, "So, she left the house earlier than we thought."

"I wish we had some concrete evidence pertaining to where she went. I mean, if she left, she probably left to get something in town. If she went someplace close, she wouldn't have taken her coat," said Inspector Cassidy.

"If we know the yeast was planted," said Charmy, "Maybe she went for yeast."

The whole room stopped for a minute. Then vector said, "Espio, you said she was level-headed, right. Wouldn't she have left a note or something?"

"I asked Mrs. Valentine about that. She said that Lily doesn't leave without telling her in some way. You didn't find a note did you Inspector?"

"Nothing was found", said Inspector Cassidy.

"You mean no note?"

"No, I mean 'nothing' was found. There is no hard evidence at all, remember? Heck if we found a note, this case would have been closed already."

"So," said Vector, "she didn't tell Mrs. Valentine before she went. Doesn't really support the whole left early theory. Still, the note could have been lost." The Inspector shook his head, "my men combed this whole house." Charmy ran his antennae through his hand and said, "What about the answering machine?"

"Nope," said Inspector Cassidy.

"Nothing on _it_ either?" Charmy groaned and fell back on the table. "I fell like I'm having a detective block."

Inspector Cassidy looked at the bowl and shook his head. "There's gotta be something we missed. Other than Lily, there's nothing left to find."

Charmy sat up and leaned back on his hands. He looked at Espio and said, "What are you doing?"

"I'm looking again."

Espio's eyes swept the room again. Inspector Cassidy seemed ostensible, "You know, I've been thinking. Why, does someone kidnap someone else?"

"Money?", asked Charmy.

"Exactly. There's no ransom note. He, or she, didn't even call."

"They're probably trying to create panic in the family," said Vector. "The family'll think they'll never get their daughter back, and in their moment of weakness, the kidnaper'll offer a ransom, and the family will do anything."

"Dirty scum!", said Charmy.

"That's only part of it," said Leaned back on his hands. "Why would they come back to stage a kidnapping? If nothing else I think he/she wanted to make sure Mrs. Valentine knew her daughter was kidnapped without calling or writing."

"Why would she do that?", asked Vector.

"Still working on that."

"Maybe..," said Charmy, "Maybe they forgot something important or they screwed up the first time and they came back to fix it. When they heard Mrs. Valentine coming, they screamed (I think it was a woman) and ran out the door, so the time would get thrown off."

"That was very good Charmy," said Vector.

"Yes!", Charmy smiled. He nailed it.

"...But, unfortunately, it's wrong. Mrs. Valentine came out of the bathroom only after she heard the scream."

"Besides," said Espio, "She said it was Lily screaming. She was sure of it."

"Darn it!", said Charmy, snapping his fingers.

"Only," Espio stopped.

"Only...," said Vector.

"She said it sounded staged. Does that mean anything to you?"

"No, not yet," said Vector.

"You think it _could_ mean something?"

"Maybe..."

"Did she have any enemies? Lily I mean", asked Inspector Cassidy. "I mean if she's anything like her brother..."

"I doubt it," said Espio. "She's a protestant, Christian. A serious one too."

"How serious?", asked Charmy.

"Well, She listens to the bible on tape for one thing. In fact, she was listening to it while she was cooki..." Espio grunted and stared at the boom box in the kitchen. He ran over to the boom box in the kitchen and picked up the tape lying beside it. "If she was listening to the tape while she was cooking, then why is it out?" Espio turned to show the others and set it on the table. He popped open the tape player, and pulled out a recordable tape. "What's that?", said Charmy.

"It's a tape of course," said Espio. "It's what on the tape that's important." Espio popped the tape back in and pressed play. Charmy repeated the last words Espio said, mockingly.

Nothing. The tape seemed blank. A moment of silence later and Vector said, "I think it's blank."

"AAAAAAHHHHH! No! Stop! Help! Let go! Someone help! Please! Get your hands off me! HEEELP!"

"Turn the volume down Espio!" Espio stopped the tape. "I think we've got our scream."

"Lily!" Mrs. Valentine rushed into the kitchen. She stopped and looked around frantically. "But... I heard my Lily."

"Just a tape," said Vector. "Sorry."

"Oh." Mrs. Valentine went back into the living room only to come back in not sad, but befuddled. "Now I know I've heard that particular scream before."

"When your daughter was kidnaped", said Inspector Cassidy.

"No...", she paused. "No, it's too familiar." One perky little bumble bee noticed something about Mrs. Valentine.

"She calmed down fast."

"I don't think she's really calmed down," said Inspector Cassidy. "I've seen this before a million times. She is still worried, but now that she thinks she can help, she sees no need to mope." Inspector Cassidy slipped his hands into his pockets. "And the sooner she finds her daughter, the less she has to worry."

"How could the kidnaper get an authentic scream like that," said Espio. "He would have to know when she was going to scream."

Mrs. Valentine snapped her fingers. "I knew I heard it somewhere. Lily performed as Sammy in a play. In the play, her boyfriend was trying to..." She glanced at Charmy and cleared her throat,"...do something she didn't want to do."

"I get it", said Inspector Cassidy. "I'm glad you got the hint," said Mrs. Valentine. Inspector Cassidy waved his hand, "That's not what I meant. This way, he or she knew when Lily was going to scream."

"Wait," said Charmy, "how could they know to record her screaming when she did the play? It would have been too late. The kidnaper would have to be one of the people in the play who knew from the rehearsals."

"Charmy," said Vector, "Plays are performed more than once. Anyone who went to see the play on the first night could have been the kidnaper. Same thing for the second night, and so on. It was a good try though."

"Crud."

"Guys!"

Everyone looked at Inspector Cassidy. "We have to go find her before the trail goes cold. It's time we started looking for the girl."

"Let's not be hasty," said Espio.

"I'm sorry, but someone wants us to know Lily was kidnaped, but they don't want money. I, for one, am worried."

"Okay," said Espio, "I think he's right. You're the boss Vector. What do the three of us do."

"Finding Lily _is_ how we get paid," said Vector. "Alright, where do we start?"

Inspector Cassidy walked toward the coat rack. "Well, there was no sign of struggle, her coat is gone, and we know, she was out of the house earlier. I think she left of her own accord."

"Where would she go?", asked Charmy.

"If the yeast was planted," said Vector, "then maybe she was looking for yeast and then went to the store to get more."

"Couldn't she have borrowed some from the neighbors?", said Charmy.

"Neighbors are on vacation," said Inspector Cassidy.

"Alright," said Vector, "let's get over to the store. If she made it there, maybe one of the cashier's remember her."

"Right then," said Inspector Cassidy, "get in the squad car." The four of them jumped in the squad car. Inspector Cassidy said, "give me a second." He grabbed the C.B. receiver and said, "Attention all cars 5-2. There's been a change in plans..."

"...Uh, here it is."

"Thanks," said Vector. He walked towards the front doors to wait for the others. Charmy and Espio came through the front doors while Inspector Cassidy rounded the refrigerated goods

"I got nothing," said Inspector Cassidy, throwing a pair of latex gloves away. Vector held up a small piece of paper with a hole in it. "Lily was here. The cashier described her. I got the receipt too. 1:12 o'clock." He smiled, "She was definitely here." Charmy flew up to Vector saying competitively, "me and Espio can beat that. Tell him Espio." Espio cleared his throat and said, "one of the employees outside on a break saw a young albino mouse leaving the store when another albino mouse, male, in a leather jacket walked up to her and they both left together."

"Did he see where they were headed?", asked Inspector Cassidy.

"Yep! Come on I'll show you. And it was a she," said Charmy.

"Looks like she was going home," said Vector.

"If Lily and that guy she was with were jumped on the way home, they might have dropped something," said Inspector Cassidy. The four of them walked slowly down Lestrade ave. Four sets of eyes should be able to spot something. It was getting close to evening, but the sun was still far from setting behind the west end of the city.

"Do ya think anyone saw them?", asked Charmy. "I mean, what if they made a turn somewhere?"

"If we could find someone, I'd ask 'em," said Vector. "Speaking of which..." He pointed at an old hound dog, fast asleep on a rocking chair.

"Excuse me," said Inspector Cassidy. The old dog woke up with a start. "snort What? Who? Whadja say?"

"Have you seen two albino mice, one female in a pink coat, one male in a leather jacket, pass by here?"

"Let's see..." The old dog scratched his wrinkled head. "Ahhhhhhhhhh, nnnnnnnnnope. Sorry. Haven't seen em', but they do seem familiar." The old dog started to drift off. "Fam...fam...familiar, seem, albino...jacket..." They looked at each other silently. Inspector Cassidy cleared his throat and said, "Let's go."

"Wait! I remember."

"You saw them?"

"Yes, in this dream I had." Charmy looked at Vector out of the corner of his eye and circled his index finger to the side of his head.

"Let's see. I was sitting on my porch wide awake and excited..."

"I believe that," whispered Inspector Cassidy.

"...And both a' those kids you mensheeond' walked down the street here. Actually, I think it was the other side. Yea, the other side of the street, next to the white house. Mrs. Akelay lives there."

Inspector Cassidy sighed

"Then, about right there, he jumped her."

"What!"

"Then, about right there, he jumped her. Took her hands, tied em', but only after gaging her with the bandana in his pocket."

They were speechless.

"Then he put her in a, oh, something 4x4, and drove off, down the street, took a left two streets down."

"What time was it?"

"I don't know, I was dreamin'. I didn't think to check."

"Thank you for your time. We gotta go."

"Hey," called the old hound, "you know, they say it's hard to tell when your really dreamin' even if it's completely ridiculous...ly...ish..." He dropped off again.

"If you ask me," said Charmy, "he was kind of senile-y-ish."

"Doesn't matter," said Espio, "He knew too much to be asleep."

"What do we do now?", asked Charmy

"A net cast wide catches more fish," said Espio. "He's right," said Vector. "Here, take these." He handed Espio and Charmy a pair of walkie talkies. "Set the channel to 16. Spread out and ask about the vehicle, the girl and the guy, and look for clues. A piece of her coat, a piece of his jacket, something." Inspector Cassidy started to run the other direction saying, "I'll get the cars on this. Channel 16."

Charmy looped in the air and shouted triumphantly, "let's get out bad guy!" They split up, and the search began.

The old hound woke up, and stretched out. "That was a weird dream. I've never had an unconscious interrogation before. I hope I have it again. I want to see the end."

Inspector Cassidy rounded the corner and bolted to his squad car. As soon as he opened the door he heard, "...hear me? Repeat, can you hear me?" He got in the car and picked up the C.B. receiver. "I hear you loud and clear. Go ahead."

"Inspector, we've found out that the vehicle spotted by Mrs. Valentine is a stolen vehicle."

Inspector Cassidy put down the receiver and rolled his eyes. "White mouse in a black jacket stealing a vehicle. Where have I heard that before?" He pulled a switch on the C.B. and said into the receiver, "Attention all 5-2 cars, we have a new development..."

Somewhere, in an abandoned building an albino mouse in a black leather jacket leans against a metal shelf. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed. He was tapping the flat blade of a knife against his tricep. Something was running through his mind. He paced back and forth, then sat down on a crate. But as soon as he sat down he groaned and started pacing again. He ended up leaning against the same shelf in the same spot.

"You seem nervous."

A dark figure phased out of the background. He was taller and broader than the mouse. The albino was immediately at attention, not militarily, just respectfully. The dark figure walked smoothly towards the mouse, "Have you decided?" Silence covered the room. The mouse started at the concrete in thought. Then, as if he decided, he met the dark figure eye to eye. "I won't kill my own kin." The dark figure put his hand on the mouse's shoulder. "That's fine. Valuing your sister's life is not weakness." The mouse closed his eyes and sighed in relief. The dark figure raised his hand and said, "it's nepotism!" He gave the mouse such a powerful blow the mouse was on the concrete, holding his head. His ears rang as he gritted his teeth. "You might want to think again." He left him lying there, thinking about what he would do...what would he do..?

"Hey, guys, I got somethin'." Vector's voice came through the walkie talkie clear as a bell. Espio held the receiver to his mouth. "Go ahead." Charmy did the same, "I'm here."

"Listen, I'm on Carlson street next to a house with no number. I found a piece of torn paper. It has a few words on it, but I kinda like the words '...to get yeast...' Plus it's on the same note paper I found at the house."

"Hang on," said Inspector Cassidy, "me and the boys'll be right there. Where's the house exactly?" Vector looked down both sides of the street from his hiding place. "It's right in the middle of Cramer and 4th avenue. Carlson Street got that?"

"Yea, got it."

"It's the only house without a number. Hey Espio I need you to get inside and recon the whole house inside. How close are you?"

"I'm getting closer by the second. I'll be there in 5 min. tops."

"Great. Charmy I need an overhead view on the building. Call me if anyone comes in or out."

"I'll be there in a few."

"Good. Be discrete this time."

Vector crouched in his hiding place.

"Alright, let's finish this."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There ya go. I hope I don't have to tell you who the albino mouse in the leatherjacket is. like I said, next chapter is going to be short. Well, shortER. It's just going to be there to tie up loose ends. See you in a week (and this time I mean it no really it's a very short chapter). Please review. If no one is reading, then why am I doing this (other than the fact that I like it)?


	8. Chapter 4: a recipe for disaster

Amazing! I made a deadline! I'm so proud of me. sniff anyway, in this concluding chapter of _a recipe for disaster_, Espio and Vector try to bagtheir villan. Will they succeed, or will the dark figure have something to say about it? you'll never know unless you read. and I'll never know if you know unless you review!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Far above the building, Charmy held on to a cardboard, circle. Two eye holes were cut out the back. He Blended in with the sky perfectly. Speaking of blending in, Espio was the whole house. Vector was outside a couple houses down, waiting for the signal to move in. Inspector Cassidy and his cars stayed a ways away, ready to move in when Vector said so. A simple plan, by the book. But inside the house, things were a bit more complicated.

He had already decided he wasn't going to kill her, but how could he get away with not killing her without the punishment. A rock and a hard place. He had to get out of this somehow. Somehow he had to jar 'the rock' loose. He thought for a moment.

"...or maybe the 'hard place'..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In another room Espio listened closely to the next room over.

"Just give him a deadline. We have a schedule, you know. _I_ have to test _my_ student next. Tell him to kill her within, I don't know, 30 min. On second thought, make it 15."

From the sound of it, it was a woman speaking.

"No. He has to decide on his own, besides, he'll cave. He won't like it, but he'll give in."

This one sounded like a man.

"And do you know what to do if he doesn't?"

"I know, I know. Don't preach to me."

Espio had heard enough. He made his way out to Vector. He was talking to Charmy on the walkie talkie.

"The mouse guy came out the back and picked something up." Vector raised the receiver to his lips, "did jah see what it was?"

"No, but he went back in. He's got a knife with him, I think."

"Espio, how does it look on the inside?"

"Two floors, five rooms on the bottom. I think the mouse and the girl are in the back left room. I couldn't open the door. It's locked. Besides, the hinges haven't been oiled in ages. On the top floor, there are at least two people. Sounds like a man and a woman. It sounds like the mouse has to kill Lily as part of a test of some sort, and it sounds like we don't have much time. We have to move now."

"Okay," said Vector, "Here's the plan. Espio, create a distraction in the back yard but stay invisible. That'll draw attention away from me. Once I get inside, I'll try to get to Lily. I'm not one for subtlety, even when I try. So, after I make it in, wait about a minute, then call Inspector Cassidy and tell him to move in. After that, come in after me. I might need back up. Did ya get all that Charmy?"

"Yea. Should I stay out here?"

"Yea. And Charmy, I'd come down and change your circle. It's clashing with the sky."

"Okie doke."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------In the backyard Espio Emptied a trash can and tossed it heedlessly into the air. He quickly disappeared and waited for Vector to make his move. Vector climbed through the window and immediately made his way through room after room until he arrived at the door of the room that Espio designated. Meanwhile...

"What was that?"

The dark figure peeked through the windows from behind the curtains. The second figure, a thinner more voluptuous figure, said, "If you're so worried about it, go check it out." She looked at her nails, admiring their perfection.

"No. If there's a problem, Dominic will take care of it. At least, he should."

The thinner figure stood up and brushed herself off. "Well I'm going to check on the other students." Moments later, she was gone.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vector burst through the door.

"It's over. Let er' go."

Lily was bound and gagged, staring at Vector from the corner of the room. George (male Albino mouse) stood in the center of the room, holding the knife in his right hand. But he wasn't facing Lily or Vector. He looked at Vector, wide-eyed. Then he looked at Lily, then back at Vector. He mumbled, "Well, this is better than my idea. This is _perfect_, I'll scuff with this guy, take a dive, and escape saying he was too strong." He turned toward Vector and said, "You have no clue what you've gotten yourself into." Without losing a second, Vector said, "I've been finding clues all day!" With speed inconsistent with his size, Vector lunged towards George and gave him a left hook. George ducked and tried to slash his shoulder, but Vector's attack was a two part move. He followed the hook with a right collar bone smash. This time, George barely missed being decked. His frantic dodge ended up with him on his butt. "Holy crap! I might not need to pretend to take a dive." He stood up and breathed deeply. Vector was already on him. He threw a combination of hooks and thrusts. George just kept backing up, waiting for a good opening. His back hit the wall. Vector stepped in for a back-fist. George ducked. He had no choice. Vector's fist hit the wall. This time George aimed for the chest, but Vector started his next move first, again. It was a left back hand. To get out of the way, George rolled right getting nicked by Vector's third finger. George stood up and said, "Now it's my turn!" George ran towards Vector, knife in hand. As soon as he came close, Vector viciously grabbed George's knife hand and neck. He turned around and threw George against the wall, still holding his neck, and twisting his arm. He met George eye to eye and said, "You don't get a turn!" George thought to himself as the knife fell from his hand. This may be harder than he thought.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright boys," said Inspector Cassidy, "it's time to move. Sirens on, and remember, the kidnaper has a weapon."

Espio pocketed the walkie talkie and headed toward the window when he noticed a figure in the window. Evening was approaching. Espio couldn't make out the figure, but he felt something. Even though he was invisible, he felt like the figure was staring right at him. It was a cold, uneasy feeling. Espio quickly and carefully left the backyard and slipped through the window. He took a deep breath and shook it off. Vector may need that back up. No time for freaking out.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espio snuck into the target room. George was on the floor panting. His face was swollen in two places and he had a black eye. Vector stood above George, tired but triumphant. Surprisingly, Vector was cut in two places, on the left hand and on the chin. Espio noticed Lily and glided across the room to free her. She was crying, and staring at her brother, but not in anger, or distress. No, more like pity. And what's worse, she had to sit there and watch it and couldn't say a thing. Espio, still invisible, cut her bonds and the handkerchief in her mouth. She was very confused, but Espio explained the situation as fast as he could. Lily nodded her head and left the room. Outside Inspector Cassidy was waiting for her.

George opened his eyes. It was time to get out of there. No, he _had_ to get out of there. He jumped up and ran out the door. He knocked over a shelf to keep Vector busy, but Vector just tossed it aside. George ran out the back door. Vector was about 20 feet behind him. George jumped the fence and ran into the bigger more spacious building next door. Espio was just behind Vector, still invisible. They were in for a surprise. As soon as they entered the building, George let out a high pitched roll of the tongue. Without warning, people jumped out of nowhere and attacked Vector. His head connected with an iron pole. He wasn't knocked out, but he couldn't see as he slumped where he stood. In no time he was bound and on the floor. The whole attack took no more than 4-5 seconds, but his sacrifice was not in vain. Espio knocked out one attacker and was going to assail another, but out of nowhere, he was assaulted by someone who until now had been hidden. Had it not been for his keen senses, he would have been throttled. There was no sense hiding now. He turned visible and looked at his attacker. It was a vixen, red fox. She stood with one arm akimbo and her other hung freely holding some sort of weapon. She wore a skintight, two piece, black suit with one sleeve. Her perfect, red hair was braided evenly. Her smile gave her the perfect image of innocence. Sweet, but poison to the touch. Espio had to hold out against who knows how many people, plus her, until help arrived a.k.a. Inspector Cassidy. Espio worried, but didn't show it. He looked at the floor, it was dusty from years of neglect. That's how she knew where he was. The vixen shifted her stance and said, "Alright honey, I wouldn't want that sweet face of yours to get all messy. If you know what's good for you, you should leave. And if you leave now, you can have your friend in one piece." Espio grunted, "I have another idea. Drop your weapon and lay down on the ground now before the police get here, and I won't have to force you." Her words were both sweet, and fake, "oh, honey, don't you know? Dinner comes first."

"Eat this!" Vector broke his bonds like they were string. He tried to clothesline her, but she just smiled and dodged smartly. He fought her in a way similar to the fight with George, but she was much faster and didn't fall for every trick and punch he threw at her. When she got close to the wall he tried to throw one powerful punch, but she just moved out of the way and used his momentum to pin him against the wall. With her weapon against his neck, she said, seemingly sincere, "Aww, sweetie, you can't fight with brute force alone." She was always calm, almost enchanting. Vector smiled and said, "Fine." She lost her smile to a serious stare. Vector opened his mouth wide and inhaled. His chest inflated like a balloon. The vixen saw a glow in the back of his mouth. She gasped and quickly moved out of the way. Vector roared and a great stream of fire flew from his jaws. Once he stopped, the vixen screamed, "Ahh! My hair!" The bottom of her braid smoldered and smoked as she put it out. She covered her nose and said, "Oh god that smells! Ugh!" She heard the police running up to the door. She frowned and said, "I don't have time for you anymore. Sorry. We'll have to do this another time. Bye bye!" She dissipated right in front of their eyes. Espio took a deep breath andwent to see if Vector was O.K.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey! Charmy!"

"Yea boss?"

"I told you to tell me when they left. Didn't you see them?"

"No. When you ran into the second building that was the last I saw of anyone until Inspector Cassidy. I told him where you were and that was it."

Espio continued to bandage Vector's head and other wounds. "Perhaps there is an underground escape rout. Like a passage to a sewer." Vector flinched and said, "We won't know until later when the cops are done searching. But for now..." He looked at Lily's parents, hugging and kissing their daughter's wet face. He smiled and said, "...this case is closed."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You failed to obey orders, you failed to defend yourself, and you lost your victim. What do you have to say in your defense, Dominic?" George hung his head and said, "He...they were too strong. I couldn't compete." The dark figure walked up to George saying, "Well, it was the Chaotix, more importantly, Vector and Espio. Those bumbling P.I.'s. Still you will be punished. Just not as severely." George was still scared; punishment was not taken lightly in _his_ book, no matter how light it was. But he does not regret his actions.

A long time ago, a boy named George Valentine cast aside his name to join something he saw as his last hope. He is no longer George. He is Dominic Valentine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's fragmented, I know. but I needed some time between fight scenes and such. I'm new at writing fight scenes. Ah well, I'll leve the criticizing to you. I'll have a new story up in hopefully 2 weeks. I say hopefully because it takes me a while to create and iron out the details of a story. In the meantime, tell me how you liked this one. bye.


	9. Chapter 1: a loss of sense

Hey! It's been a while. I can't believe this. I actually had this story written in the summer, but I was either too busy or too lazy to type it up. Well, merry Christmas. I say this because the ending will be posted on Christmas. At least I'll try to do that.

* * *

Pouring rain fell from the heavens, welcoming the destructive and beautiful lightning. Far off in the distance, thunder sang out proudly, providing the final piece in one of the greatest beauties of Mobius. It was out of the ordinary to have rain during this season, however, it is the season that needs it the most. Rain has a calming feeling, unparalleled by anything else. but to one certain insect, it has a whole different feeling. Boredom. 

Vector sat back in his desk, holding a few manilla folders. He kicked his feet up on a small stool and said, "Okay Charmy, number 27." Charmy sunk down in his chair. his eyes were half closed and welling up. He sighed deeply and said, "He his the evidence in a kid's baby bear toy."

"Which tells us..."

"That anything can be used as a hiding place."

"Right," said Vector. He flipped to the next manilla folder. He looked through the pages and stopped at one. "Okay, file 56."

"It was the...", Charmy paused and thought for a moment. "His story didn't add up because there was no water pooled up."

"Right, and what does that tell us?"

"To look for what is out of place as well as what isn't there.:

"Right. Try this one." He flipped slightly farther in the folder and pulled out a piece of paper. "66."

Charmy stared off into space. "Hint."

"He robbed the victim of something intangible so he could kill "im."

"Uuuuuuhhhhhmmmm." A string of odd syllables escaped from Charmy's mouth. At the end of that string Charmy said, "He took away his ability to taste so he couldn't tell his food was poisoned."

"Why did he need to do that?"

"Because it was so Vicious and caustic. Can I _please _go?"

"Alright, one more" Vector went right to the front manilla folder and puled out the first paper. "Number 1."

But I wasn't part of the agency when you went on your first case."

"So? Doesn't mean you shouldn't memorize each and every devious tactic of the criminal mind."

"Man."

"Alright, you can go. Hey, what's Espio doing?"

Charmy sat up lazily and said, "I dunno, I think he's still training outside." Charmy flew up and out the door. Vector stood up gruffly and stuck the folders in their respective gaps. "I'm glad he doesn't have fur. He'd really start to stink."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Water beaded up on Espio's rough skin. Streams of drops ran down his head and body. His eyes were closed as he stood stalk still in a fighting stance. Ten targets surrounded him in a perfect circle. He opened his eyes and, disappeared. The outline of Espio's body as reflected through the droplets hung in the air for a split second. As soon as they started to fall, seven targets dropped like flies instantly. At the 7th target the mud shifted in two places. Espio reappeared, his feet planted in both places. He held his head in his hand and groaned, "Seven." He leaned against a tree and took a deep breath. He rested for a couple minutes. He got himself together and walked back inside. He grabbed a towel from the bathroom and wiped his head off. He headed into the main room. Charmy was sitting on the floor with a book in his hands. Espio couphed and said, "Charmy? Reading? I knew you could but I didn't know you would. Let me guess. Vector?"

"No. I've already done my assignment today." Espio sat down on his towel beside Charmy. "And? How did you do?" Charmy gave him a sarcastic look, "I did fine mom."

"Mom, huh?

"Sorry, It's just," Charmy paused, "Well, I..." Espio stood up and wiped his arms off. "Yea, I know. This weather has that effect on some people. It has a Different effect on other people. take me for instance." Espio rolled up the towel and hung it around his neck. He leaned back and looked distant. "It's beautiful. the smell of wet trees, the smell of wet grass. It's intoxicating. The clouds dimming an otherwise sunny day. it gives you a feeling you don't normally get."

Charmy asked jokingly, "Is that why you train outside?"

"Sort of. When I use special techniques signature to my style, I harmonize with the air and move it to make my movements more fluent and, consequently, faster." He paused to clear his throat. "Air is flowing and isn't connected. It's easier to handle. Now when there is, oh I don't know, one-thousand tiny droplets moving through the air, I have to be a lot more precise."

"Is it really harder to move drops more than the air?"

"You wouldn't think so. Imagine being strapped to the top of a car going 75 miles an hour. Not all that bad, right? Now Imagine it's raining. Each drop would feel like a bullet. It takes great concentration and practice to achieve perfection."

"I don't know. I'd spend my time perfecting something else."

Espio chuckled, "like reading upside-down?" Charmy smiled and turned to his book, "'A railroad coach in the middle of the forest! well, it couldn't be that, yet it was. We thought at first that there might be a railroad track there, and that we could follow it in the right direction and come to a town, and find out where we were.1.'" Charmy smiled and turned back to Espio and said, "Yes, like reading upside-down."

"What do you do that for?", asked Espio. Charmy closed the book on his finger. "Vector sais it helps improve my perception and analyzing skills."

"I thought you were done with assignments for the day," said Espio.

"What?", said Charmy defensively, "It's a good book" Espio Chuckled. "That's really something Charmy."

"What's That supposed ta mean?"

"Nothing."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vector listened to his music as he thumbed through the mail. His head bobbed rhythmically. A faint ring fell on his ears. He stopped his music and took off his head phones thinking, "Mom always said I'd ruin my ears." He hit the side of his head repetitively right before the phone rand for the second time. He picked up the phone and said, "Hello? Chaotix Detective Agency."

"Hello. I am speaking on behalf of a Mr. Austin. He wishes to hire you for an important matter..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vector came out of the office with a piece of paper in his hands.

"Alright boys! Put your toys away. We're going to work."

"Where are we going?", asked Charmy. Vector grabbed his coat and umbrella. "You'll know when we get there."

Charmy set his book down and groaned, "Why do you always say that?"

"Cause'," said Vector, "I don't see the point in telling you when you'll just find out soon enough. If it was really important, I'd tell you where we were going."

"Sounds good to me," said Espio. He grabbed his coat and tossed Charmy his windbreaker. "Do we need to bring anything?"

"Nah. It'll be fairly routine," said Vector. "Lets go."

Vector and Espio wrapped up tight. Charmy tucked his wings close under his windbreaker, mumbling, "Why can't crime wait until it stops pouring?" Then he talked so Vector could hear. "If I can't keep up, you're gonna carry me, right?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This looks like the place."

Espio looked at the house. It almost seemed like a joke. Any other house on the block was at least two stories, and very wide. This house, however, looked like a one story cubical. Charmy, who was now lying on his back on Vector's tail, stared at the house and said, "Who lives here?"

"His name is professor Austin, and for some reason he can't talk on the phone."

"What?", asked Charmy. Vector coughed and said, "The cop on the phone said Mr. Austin couldn't come to the phone and call us."

"Weird", said Charmy. "Why does he have such a small house?"

"He's a mole, Charmy. His eyes are sensitive to the sun." Vector pointed at the pint size building. "That's his attic."

Charmy jumped off Vector's tail and strait into a puddle. He grimaced and shook his feet. He ran next to Vector and said, "He doesn't have any windows." Espio yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Houses like Mr. Austin's will have maybe one, if any." Charmy glanced at Espio and asked, "Are you tired? Oh, wait. It's that whole 'atmospheric temperature' thing, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Espio. "Me and Vector do better in warm weather." Charmy thought for a moment and said, "Wait, weren't you tired when you were training?"

"Yes, I was."

"Then, how did-"

"It just makes it that much harder."

Charmy slipped his hands into his jacket pockets and said, "Alright. Don't kill yourself

"Yes Mom." Charmy gave him a look, but Espio just smiled and yawned.

The house did in fact have one window on the west side. The rest of the house was as bland as a blank canvas. The detectives wiped their feet at the door and stepped inside. For Vector and Espio, this was like coffee. Espio stripped his coat sighed and said, "That's much better."

"Phew! Oh yea," said Vector as he did the same. Charmy anchored himself to the door frame and flapped his wings at high velocity, creating a small cloud. Vector pointed surreptitiously at the stork in uniform across the room. "Look, he can't call us, but he can call the police."

"Don't get too worked up," said Espio. "He was probably in an interrogation or something."

"He was," said the stork, "but that's not the reason he didn't call you. The man's deaf."

"Hey," said Vector, "I talked to you on the phone."

"Yea. You're Vector," said the stork. "I've heard a lot about you lately. You're the guys who solved the Carozza case, right?"

"That's us!", said Charmy proudly. "Wait, you said he was deaf?"

"Yep."

"Where is he?", asked Espio.

"Professor Austin is in the livingroom downstairs," said the stork. "I hope you're all ready. this is a tough one."

"When isn't it?", asked Charmy.

Not one creek. Not one creek on the stairs or the floor. This house was built well, and kept well. Professor Austin was sitting at the table on the east side wall. As soon as Vector entered the room, Professor Austin stood up and, despite the fact that he didn't have any dirt on him, dusted himself off. He extended a massive digging claw and shook hands with Vector. He tried to say 'hello', but it came out more like "Halo." Vector let go of Professor Austin's hand and said, "You haven't been deaf for very long have you?" Professor Austin pointed to a piece of paper and a pen on the table and sat down.

Charmy saw something he hadn't noticed before. Professor Austin was wearing both glasses and sunglasses over his eyes. The only source of light came from a portable work light hanging from the ceiling. It was bright, but not that bright. He didn't think much of it.

Professor Austin wrote something down and gave it to Vector who read it allowed...

"I am not used to being deaf. I don't even know if I said 'Hello correctly. You see, last night, something exploded in my bedroom. I cannot explain why anyone would want to hurt me.

"I have recorded my routine on the paper to the left of you as well as significant events and things I did differently. It isn't much, but I hope it'll help." Vector dropped the paper on the table and picked up the second paper on the eft. He leaned back in his chair and read the paper silently.

"Hmm. Professor of archaeology..."_'This is cool',_ thought Charmy. The man's whole basement was his house. Not many people can say that and be proud of it, and there was much to be proud of. No leaks, cracks, decay, water damage, nothing. The only real problem was the lack of light. The room was so decorative, yet no one could even see it without the work light the police plugged in. _'Hey, where is it plugged in,'_ thought Charmy. He looked back at Vector who was still, idly reading the notebook Professor Austin gave him. Vector hated when Charmy hovered over his Shoulder. He wouldn't get that notebook until Vector was done with it. His time would definitely be better spent exploring, right?

Professor Austin showed Vector the twisted remains of a plastic liter soda bottle and wrote, 'this, some dry ice, and some water were found beside my bed.' Vector picked up the remains carefully and said, "Looks like they put the dry ice and water in the bottle and then put it in your room." Professor Austin just shoved the notebook and pen at Vector. Vector said, "Sorry," and wrote his explanation. Espio, who up until now had been silent, said, "You know for that very reason, they wont sell you dry ice if you are under 18."

"Yea," said Vector, "I've been thinking about that too. do you think our criminal is over 18?"

"I don't know," said Espio, skeptically. "If Charmy really put his mind to it he could probably think of a way to bypass the system and try to kill someone."

"What? Are you crazy?", asked Vector as he handed the notebook back to Professor Austin. "Charmy would never do that. He swore to use his powers for good, right Charmy?"

"What?", asked Charmy. POP! Phizz Pa-POP! The work light fizzled out with the crackle of the outlet.

Maybe it was instinct, or probably past experience, but somehow, Charmy knew that Vector was staring right at him. Well, in his general direction.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. From Paul Huchens "The Sugar Creek Gang: The Lost Campers."

Well there it is. I'm gonna try to type the next one soon. It'll probably be a short one. Oh well, Hints next time. Yay story!


	10. Chapter 2: a loss of sense

I'm back baby! If this story is confusing, I'll explain why at the end.

* * *

After a Long wait, Prof Austin switched the breaker, chasing the darkness away. Charmy sat there nursing a sore shin. In the dark, he had struck it against the lamp. Vector picked Charmy up swiftly by the jacket and carried him back to the table. "Here!", he said sternly as he set Charmy down roughly on his side of the table. Prof. Austin returned to the table and sat down. Charmy passed him a note that read, "Sorry." He just looked at Charmy and nodded his head, not smiling, but not angry. Prof. Austin picked up the notebook and wrote, "please read my schedule and details list." Vector put his hand on the paper he was referring to and said, "you know, it's not very often, we get a thorough explanation written out nice and neat like this. I could get used to this." 

"Can I see it?"

"Pipe down. You're on probation," said Vector as he flipped up the wilting paper. It read:

'I started my day at 6:00. I woke up and went into the kitchen and made some breakfast. At 7:00, I started to walk to the university. I do remember seeing someone on the way. A doe, 4ft. I think. She didn't come near me. After that, I arrived at the school at 7:35. I visited the teacher's lounge and I set my bag down. A student needed my help so I left for a few minutes. I forgot my bag in the lounge until morning classes started. I arrived at the lounge and found my bag. It looked virtually untouched. I returned to class as normal. Nothing was unusual. All of the morning classes went on without a hitch. Come lunchtime, a student of mine came in to apologize for missing his morning classes. I told him he did not need to apologize to me. He was the one who missed out. Then I told him to read the chapter. He just sighed and left, in a hurry.

I left for my favorite diner on Caleb's corner. I bumped into a fox on the way there, but it was just a passing-by. When I sat down at the diner, I noticed a yellow jacket staring at me for some time from his barstool in the corner. He stared for some time. As soon as my meal arrived, he packed up and left. I do not think I did anything to offend him. Afterwards, I walked back to the university and finished the day. Lastly, I left my room and bumped into another student, or rather he bumped into me. He came running around the corner and he crashed right into me. I dropped my things and so did he. He apologized and we sorted out our things. He left in a flash. I stopped off at the store to buy groceries and I met an old friend I knew back in high school. I must have talked to him for a good couple of hours at least. I came home, ate diner, took a shower and went to bed…and you know what happened after that. Then I called the police and they called you. One thing I do recall. I broke the grapple on the door and I saw someone run down the street, but I do not know if he was the culprit."

Vector placed the notebook down and said, "sounds pretty routine." He kept his eyes on it as if he were waiting for it to flinch, but it gave nothing away. Charmy, risking his probationary status, asked, "can I see it?" Vector, believing he could not get anymore out of it, dropped it in front of Charmy, who was still nervous about making any wrong moves. Espio asked, "What do you think?"

"I dunno," said Vector, "so far, everyone in his narrative is a suspect." A period of silence fell upon the room. Vector leaned back in his chair and thought while Charmy studied the notebook carefully. Espio waited patiently for Vector to decide the next move.

"He could be a person not mentioned in the notebook," said Espio. Charmy had thought this also, but given his current status, he decided to stay quiet and assume Vector already knew.

"I know," said Vector. He sighed and admitted, "I think we should move on to the field investigation."

"Right."

Just then, the Stork-officer came downstairs and said, "I really think you should go to the hospital now Professor."

Vector wrote the stork's concern and handed it to Prof. Austin. The professor wrote, "Do you need anything else?" Vector thought for a moment and wrote, "Where are your prescription sunglasses?" Professor Austin wrote, "I lost them a couple days back after one of my classes." Vector nodded and Prof. Austin headed toward the stairs.

Vector said aloud, "all right boys, let's get started."

* * *

Vector and Charmy examined ground zero of the explosion while Espio studied the makeshift rope and grapple. The bomb location was at the far side of the bed, where Prof. Austin said it was. Charmy, hovering above, asked Vector if he knew generally what to look for. He was obviously feeling braver. 

"Observe. Use your skills to look carefully. Think."

"That's just a fancy way of saying 'no'", thought Charmy. It could not be helped. Charmy saw nothing but a stained carpet. Outside the room, Espio examined the grapple. It was some computer cord tied to a glass mixer hook, now broken. By the looks of it, the criminal tied the free end to the doorknob and hooked the other end to the closest doorstop. "Prof. Austin must have broken it when he tried to get out of his room," thought Espio. He looked hard, but that was really all there was to it. He started looking at the rest of the house, starting with the living room. It was very beautiful. Elegance and cleanliness seemed to be the theme in this house. Antique glass eggs decorated the white wall above the stereo. The pristine china cabinet sat like a hermit in the corner. "considering he is a mole, he sure is clean," thought Espio.

** note from the author**. What Espio is assuming is something that most creatures assume about moles. Since moles work with dirt, they are generally dirty. This is not so. In the past, when digging was really all they did, they believed coming home dirty was disrespectful to their house and family. Therefore, cleanliness was very important in the mole society.

"This mole," thought Espio, "seems overly persnickety." Then something caught his eye. The stereo had a few stacks of CD's on them, but they were not as neat as the rest of the house. In fact, they were downright disordered. Upon closer inspection, he even discovered some open CDs and their cases on the floor. This was more than coincidence. "He's to mindful to leave this in disarray," said Espio. "Strange." Espio noted it and moved on to the kitchen.

* * *

"And _I _think they mixed the ingredients wrong. It was probably a mistake." 

"I doubt it, Charmy. It's too thorough. It exploded and he ran to the door, which he could not open because of the grapple. If you ask me, poison gas is more probable."

"What!?! Should we be in here?"

"No, were fine. Forensics checked it out. There's no gas."

"Wait, then my theory is more prob-…"

"We should probably check on Espio. See what he's come up with."

"O.K. fine," said Charmy, unsatisfied.

Espio was in the kitchen examining the mixer. Vector walked in saying, bluntly, "Ya got anything?"

"Yea I do," said Espio, equally bluntly. "It looks like he made the grapple when he got here. The cord was from Prof. Austin's computer in the other room. The hook is a mixing hook from the mixer here."

"Hmm…", said Vector. "He probably didn't come prepared."

"Exactly."

Charmy swayed his antennae, "Wait, so we are dealing with an amateur?"

"Maybe not," said Vector, changing his mind. "He or she might not want to be traced by anything personal or bought. So, they used stuff already at the house."

Espio nodded, "It makes sense. I also made an observation in the living room."

"What?", asked Vector.

Espio said, "Well… follow me." He crossed the kitchen and entered the living room. He walked toward the stereo and pointed. "There"

"All of his music is terrible?", asked Charmy, jokingly.

"It isn't nice and neat," Vector emphasized.

"Right."

"I saw that when we came up," said Vector. "I wanted to ask Prof. Austin about it, but he'd already left. What do you suppose it means?" Charmy noticed the Stork-cop talking to another officer in the doorway. He took the opportunity to ask if the stereo was ransacked before or after the cops had arrived. "I hadn't noticed before," said the stork. "All I can say is the forensics team didn't move anything."

"Thanks."

Espio stood scratching his head, "What does it all mean? Any theories?"

Vector gritted his teeth. "All I've got is that he or she doesn't want to be traced, and they _might _be looking for a CD."

"What about the bomb?"

"It doesn't make sense. Let's assume the person that was running down the street was the same person who was rifling through the stacks of CDs. If he was trying to be careful, why set a bomb off? If he set up the grapple to keep him in the room, why wake him? Maybe Charmy was right. Maybe there was a mistake, of sorts."

* * *

Outside, across the street, behind a bush sat a sorry creature. His trench coat and hat was thoroughly soaked from the rain. He was biting his nails and cursing. 

"…Oh God, Oh Jees. God…"

His phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and answered, "Hello? Hello?"

"Did you get it?"

"What do you mean, 'did you get it?' What was that explosion about!?! You didn't tell me-…"

"I told you if you didn't do anything, _we would_."

"I was taking care of it!"

silence.

"Hello?"

"You get it, or you're gonna get it!"

"Wait!"

He had already hung up.

"Darn it."

He closed the phone and put it back in its pocket. What was he going to do? The police were there and everything. He couldn't just waltz right in and get it. Or could he? Either way he had to do something drastic.

-------------------------------------------------------------

* * *

My excuse is that I lost my notebook when I was on a school trip. I had to write everything over again. I never felt like rewriting it. After a long time, I decided to check on my fanfiction. I started to read my old stories and I liked what I read.  
I just decided I was going to write again. this time I can't be to often. I am still very busy. But I'll try, darn it! skip the hints if you do not want them. 

Hints Hints Hints Hints Hints Hints Hints Hints Hints Hints Hints Hints Hints Hints Hints Hints

I already gave you a hint. look in the first chapter when Vector is quizzing Charmy about past cases. one of then is the hint.

Let's see. ah, here's an easy one. The culprit is one of the people mentioned in Prof. Austin's narrative.

You already know about the creature behind the bush. What more do you want?

Hints Hints Hints Hints Hints Hints Hints Hints Hints Hints Hints Hints Hints Hints Hints Hints

See ya!


	11. Chapter 3: a loss of sense

Hello out there! Chapter 3 is finally up. You know whom the criminal is (roughly) now figure out how he did it! I'll be discussing Prof. Austin's schedule at the end of the chapter. Also, it is 3 a.m. and I am tired. If I missed any spelling errors, please tell me. I am actually going to fix the other stories spelling and grammar mistakes after I am done with this story. That way it will not be such a difficult read. Please R&R! I have no reason to write if no one is reading.

One more thing. This chapter has a MOTHERLOAD of clues presented after the criminal shows up. I don't have an official count, but it has to be at least 10. Therefore, I am subtitling this chapter: **Chapter Three: A Loss of Sense: The Motherload of Clues**. Can you find them all?

* * *

"Why not?" 

"We don't have time to listen to every CD, Charmy," said Vector. "Besides, we don't know what to listen for."

Espio left the room to check the other stereo. When he returned, he said, "You're right. He also searched, the CDs in the den.

"From now on," said Vector," let's assume he's looking for a CD."

"O.K.," said Charmy, enthusiastically. A Great Dane met the Stork-officer at the bottom of the stairs and said, "Sir, a few of our cars have found some people who fit the Professor's description of the burglar. We're checking their alibis now."

"Good. Keep me updated. Also, take some pictures of the people without alibis to the hospital and ask Mr. Austin to identify one if he is able to.

"Yes sir"

Vector criticized them in his head, "They're not gonna get anywhere. There must be at least 200 people who match Prof. Austin's vague description."

"What now?" asked Charmy.

"Hmm?"

"I said, what now Boss?"

"Well let's see", Vector crossed his arms and started planning their next move. Espio posed an interesting question, "do you think he found The CD?" Vector nodded his head, "That's the second reason we shouldn't waste our time listening to every CD. He might have taken it already."

"What's on these CDs anyway?" asked Charmy.

"Lectures," said Espio. "It looks like the Professor records his lectures for his students, or something along those lines."

Vector started stating the obvious in his head. "Liter bottle bomb, grapple, CD's, the bomb explode, Prof. Austin is trapped in the room, why would someone want to keep him in the room? He ran out when he heard the explosion and was almost caught. Was he careless? No, he had too much time. Hang on, the only way for two CDs to be switched is if they looked the same, so if they were labeled, they couldn't have been switched."

"Alright boys, new breakthrough. We are looking for 1 of two things. Either we are looking for a blank CD, or the most recently recorded CD. What's today?"

Espio said, "The 19th I believe."

"Then we need to look for the 19th."

While our detectives were conferring, a Beagle-cop told the Stork-officer some very interesting news.

"What? Well bring him in for questioning."

Vector overheard. "What is it?"

The officer started to walk toward the kitchen around the corner. He said, "We've just found a witness who claims he saw the whole crime. I am going to question him."

Charmy attained newfound hope, "That's fantastic! We'll solve this case in no time! Right Espio?"

"It would appear so," said Espio, optimistically

Vector helped set up the chairs, while he barked out orders. "It won't take three of us to listen to their story. Charmy, you'll come with me to listen to the questioning. Espio, you start looking for that CD. Use the stereo if you have to."

"Got it."

Charmy was proud he was chosen to help with the questioning. He flew up to Vector, beaming, and asked, "Hey boss, why did you choose me to help? Do you need my skills?"

Vector knew what Charmy was getting at. He snorted and said, "No. The last time I let you out of my sight you blew a fuse. Given the chance, you'd probably blow the whole house. No, Yer stickin' with me." Vector's words hit Charmy like a ton of bricks. Vector crossed his arms and asked, "So, can I trust you to wait in the kitchen, or do I have to escort you?"

Thoroughly chastised, Charmy took a seat at the table. He folded his hands and his antennae drooped low. He slowly sunk into a deeper slouch until he looked like he was about to cry. "What am I doing?" he thought. "This happens every time. Why do I gotta mess things up? Vector and Espio are so professional. It's probably my fault this case isn't solved. I might have even seen a clue and not recognized it. I'm so stupid." He just kept beating himself up.

**Side note**. Have you every done something inappropriate or reckless and as a result you lost the respect of someone you admire? You realize you would do anything to gain back that respect. If it is a parent, you try through obedience. If it is a friend, you try to help them at every opportunity. To Charmy, Vector is a mixture of both. Therefore, he is obedient _and_ will help Vector with the case as best he can. He is finally ready to tackle this case.

* * *

The Gecko hung his soaking wet trench coat and hat on the rack in the doorway. He wore a light brown and white jacket and muddy black sneakers. Escorted by the Beagle-cop, he descended the stairs to the first floor where both the Stork-officer and Vector were waiting. Vector was going through all of the questions he had in his head. Espio was on the other side of the room, meticulously going through the stack of CDs on the stereo. He finally found a blank one, he popped it into the stereo and started listening. The gecko stared at Espio while he walked. He recalled his phone conversation when he was outside: 

"Alright, I'm gonna get the CD, but I need to know exactly what you did. What was the explosion? Did'ja move anything?"

How was he going to retrieve the CD when that guy was in the way?

The stork officer checked his watch and said, "Good evening, I am the officer in charge. If you would Mr.…"

"Weston. Weston Spotted Gecko."

The Beagle-cop tried to go around Weston. "Excuse me."

Weston moved out of the way and said, "sorry dude."

Vector eyed Weston carefully before making his introduction. "Hi, I'm Vector, I'm the PI."

"A private eye?" asked Weston, "just how serious was this?"

The Stork-officer held up his hand and said, "I'm sorry, but time is of the essence. If you will come with us to the kitchen, we can get started."

"Alright," said Weston. He turned around and stopped. He looked up at the porcelain eggs on the wall and said, "Wow, those are beautiful. The professor must be loaded. Was it a burglary?" The Beagle–cop passed him to take the lead, "Please follow me." After the Stork-officer, passed by, he slipped his hands into his jacket pockets and followed. Vector stayed behind eying Weston as he sauntered toward the kitchen. Before he walked out of earshot, he shouted, "Espio, I think you should listen to this too."

Espio turned around and raised an eye at Vector. "I thought I was supposed to look for that CD."

"No, I think you should listen to this."

When Weston dropped out of earshot, Vector motioned to come closer. Espio was still confused, but he complied. He drew near to Espio's ear and said. "Leave he CD tray open." Espio walked to the stereo and pushed the eject button. When the tray opened, Espio's eyes opened wide and he gasped softly.

"Leave it there," said Vector. Now Espio was very confused, but Vector assured him. "Just trust me. Come here. This is what I want you to do…"

* * *

The 5 people walked in, first the Beagle-cop, then the Stork-officer, followed by Weston and then Vector. To Charmy's surprise, Espio also walked in. The Beagle started to sit next to Charmy when Vector tapped him on the shoulder and said, "Can I sit here. I want to keep an eye on my bee." Charmy's antennae drooped low. 

"Vector?"

Vector sat down and said, "Yea?"

"I'm sorry," said Charmy, trying not to make eye contact.

"I know," said Vector, paternally, as he put his hand on Charmy's head. "Charmy?" whispered Vector.

"Uh-hun?"

"Can I ask you a favor?"

Charmy met Vector's eyes and said, "sure." This was his chance to prove himself. To earn back Vector's trust.

"I know this is going to sound mean, but please don't ask any questions."

"What?" asked Charmy. He felt as though he was being punished.

"It'll be alright. Just trust me."

"Alright."

Espio saw there were no available seats left, so he stood in the corner, folded his hands, and closed his eyes. The questioning commenced.

"First off," said the Stork-officer, "when you arrived at the scene of the crime, you directly asked about Prof. Austin. What brought you here?

Weston answered coolly, "I came here to ask the Professor for a copy of one of 'is lectures." He paused often and spoke slowly.

"Are you a student of his?"

"No, but one of my friends was sick that morning and missed class. 'e was busy trying to catch up with all 'is schoolwork, and 'e asked me to grab a copy of the professor's lecture on my way home."

This immediately put Charmy on alert. That was too much of a coincidence. Then Weston said, "I lost track of time and forgot entirely. It wasn't till a quarter to ten I remembered I was supposed to get that copy. I didn't want to let down my friend, so I went to the Professor's house."

"What is your friends name?" said the Beagle-cop, who was serving as the scribe.

"Nick. 'E's a night owl."

"What do you remember?" asked the Stork-officer.

Weston rolled his eyes back and squinted. "I think it was about… 10:06 I arrived. Uh, I was on the other side of the street and… I heard a loud bang from inside the house. I thought it was weird. And then this guy ran out. He was in a trench coat and wearing a hat, but I couldn't see anything else. I thought 'e saw me so I started running. I hid in a nearby alley and called Nick. I told 'im what happened, but 'e thought I was making stuff up. I waited for a while 'cause I thought 'e was still looking for me. Then, I went to see if The Professor was O.K. I came back, and the whole place was surrounded by cop cars and yellow tape. I think that's it."

"Did you ever see the burglar again?" asked the Stork-officer.

"No, never."

"Did you see where he ran after the explosion?"

"Yea, after me. I ran down 3rd avenue for a while. I made some turns, but I still kinda went in that direction."

"Did you remember anything else?" asked the officer.

"No, sorry."

"That's alright. At least we have a direction. Vector do you have any questions?"

Charmy looked at Vector out of the corner of his eye. Why was he told not to ask any questions? What was Vector going to do? Was this a plan? For some reason, he had that funny feeling that something was about to happen.

Vector sat up and smiled. He said, "nope. I got nothin'"

"What in the world?" thought Charmy. "What is Vector doing? I thought for sure he would have some questions." He wanted to ask Vector about it, but he remembered what he promised. He just kept his hands folded.

"Well then I guess you are free to go," said the Stork-officer. Thank you for your time."

"Great, thanks," said Weston as he stood up to leave. The Beagle-cop stood up also. "I'll escort you out." This made Weston begin to panic in his mind.

"That's alright. I can handle it."

"I'll escort him out." Everyone Except for Espio looked at Vector. He explained, "Espio has to fill you in on some news about the criminal. You too Charmy."

"This was strange," Thought Charmy. After all, Vector did say that Charmy was not to leave his sight. Why didn't he care now?

Weston was really starting to panic. "No really I can handle it. You don't 'ave to."

"Nonsense. It's my pleasure."

"Darn it," thought Weston. "Now what?" As he and Vector left the room, he was desperately trying to come up with a plan. "I could ask to go to the bathroom. Yea that might work. But what if he stands outside the door and waits for me? C'mon' think!"

They were about to make their pilgrimage up the stairs when Espio ran in and said, "Vector, the Officer wants a word with you."

"Really? Alright." He looked at Weston and pointed at the stairs. "It's just up there. I'll see ya later. Thanks." He and Espio left the room, though neither of them were completely out of eyeshot. Fortunately for Weston, they were too preoccupied talking to each other, they would not notice him. He slowly made his way across the room to the stereo. He looked in the tray and there lay, like a lost artifact, the professor's lecture CD, dated July 19th. He pretended to stare at the eggs on the wall to check on Vector and Espio. As smooth as his own skin, he swiped the CD and pocketed it. He made sure they were not looking again and started to leave. The Chameleon had gone, but the Alligator was still there. Vector turned around and acted surprised.

"Need somethin'?"

Weston realized he should have already left. "Uh… yea. Is the professor O.K.? I mean is he…"

Vector said, "I don't know. He's in the hospital. It's pretty late. Why don't you go home? We'll call you if we need anything."

"Yea sure," said Weston. He turned around and started his final stretch toward the stairs. He thought, "Gotta make it to the stairs. Gotta make it to the stairs. Easy, don't panic. Don't rush. Act cool. You're almost there. Stay calm." He took one step up the stairs and almost tripped. He looked down and saw his foot suspended in mid air.

"Where do you think you're going?" Espio reappeared in front of Weston. Weston's breath escaped his lungs and his heart sank to the bottom of his shoes. He could do nothing but stare. He broke the trance and looked at his foot, now on top of Espio's. He spoke in broken English, "I…was just going.."

"Why?" asked Vector, smiling as he tightened his fists. "Things are just getting started… Weston."

* * *

---------------------------------------------------------------- 

Alright, when I say clues, I also mean suspicions (things that lead Vector to believe Weston is the culprit and are not concrete evidence [no 'suspicions' is not used in the right context). It also includes slip ups (in Weston's narrative).

The schedule of the professor is a little confusing after school. Let me clarify. 6:00 he went to the store, bought groceries, and met up with an old friend. 8:30 He went home ate and took a shower. In bed by 9:30.

I realized something you all might be thinking. How could the professor call the police if he is deaf? I worked it all out before I wrote the story. He turned the phone's volume all the way up and dialed 911. The phone vibrated when the operator was talking and stopped when she stopped. They all say the same thing every time. "You have dialed 911. What is your emergency?" After that, he just gave her his name, his situation, and his address.

Well, I'll try to get ch 4 up soon. That will be the conclusion. Read how Vector will unload the motherload of clues on Weston. PLEASE R&R! --yawn-- Good night.


	12. Chapter 4: a loss of sense

Enjoy the last chapter of this case. And by the way, Merry Christmas! (if you don't get it, look at my comments to the first chapter of this story). P.S. Have you noticed that the Edit/Preview window of the documents won't let you double space?

* * *

The rain clouds decided they had mourned enough, and the wind agreed, saying it was time to move on. The moon waited patiently for its turn to give the world its gifts. The wet ground and trees outside Prof. Austin's house, drank up the moisture and radiated a fresh clean scent. Finally, the moon peeked through the cloud to shed light on this cold night. 

Inside the house, Vector assumed command of the investigation. He forced Weston into the living room armchair.

"Siddown!"

" 'ey! What da he-." Vector brought the tip of his jaws right in front of Weston's face. "Don't give me that. We both know what you did. Confess!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Weston with a crack in his voice. He slid farther back in his chair.

Vector closed his eyes and sighed. Weston could feel he intense heat in Vector's breath. He could feel his own stomach and chest getting warmer as he tried to remain motionless. Vector backed off and turned around.

Everyone in the kitchen migrated into the living room. Charmy was the first to witness the main event. He knew very little about what was going on, but from Espio's brief explanation, and from the scene before him, he came to the conclusion that they had caught their man. The Stork-officer came to the same conclusion. He walked up to the petrified Gecko from behind and held out his feathered palm. He firmly said, "Alright, empty your pockets." Weston stared at the officer and tried to think of something to say. The officer did not say a thing. He raised his eyebrows and waited.

Weston was at his wits end. He became enraged and pounded the arm of the chair. He hung his head and swore. He sat there, wondering if it was futile from the very beginning. He pulled out the CD from his pocket and had thoughts about destroying it. His mind wandered to the time he first met that group. He chuckled and thought about how innocent he was back then. How entangle he had become. Maybe he shouldn't destroy it. Before he made up his mind, the officer swiped the CD from his grasp. Charmy's depression faded away as he celebrated in his mind. He cheered, under his breath, "Yes!" the officer placed the CD in the stereo tray and pressed play. 'Track 01' lit up on the LED. A deep voice resonated through the speakers. It was saying a series of numbers, 6, 27, 32, 9, 4, 17, 38…

"Sounds like some kind of code." Said the Stork-officer. "Get our code cracking team right on it!"

"Yes sir," said the Beagle-cop.

"No need," said Espio. "I think I can handle this." He said confidently. "they sound like…"

"Instructions?" asked Vector. "I thought so. Go ahead Espio."

The Stork-officer was dumbfounded at Vector's performance. "How or God's green earth did you solve it?" Everyone felt this way, especially Weston. He was curious to know where he screwed up. He sat far back in the armchair and gripped the arms tightly. Strangely enough, he was thinking about his parents. What would they think when they found out.

Vector turned around again and faced Weston. He said, "seven," and held up the respected number of fingers. "Seven mistakes you made tipped me off."

"Seven?" thought Charmy. "And I didn't get a single one?"

As Vector started to relay what he knew, Weston became angry. He was angry with himself. With every sentence that shot from Vector's jaws, Weston's stare became colder and harder.

Vector took one finger down and said, "7. As soon as you walked in you looked around. That isn't weird to someone who comes to a new place. But you kept lookin' at Espio. You practically stared at him the whole time you were walking towards me. You weren't admirin' the scenery. You were wonderin' what you should do about 'im."

"So it had been futile," thought Weston. He ground his teeth together.

"Vector took down another finger, "6. As soon as the Stork-guy said to go to the kitchen, you turned around like you knew where you were going. How would you know that unless you've been in this house before?"

The Stork-officer remembered Weston's comment he made at the time. "I see. You tried to throw of suspicion by saying that the eggs on the wall were beautiful."

Vector agreed, "You changed subjects kinda fast." He took down another finger. "5. You told us that your friend asked you to get a CD for him. When we asked you what 'is name was, you said he was a night owl. That would give you a reason to call him at 10:00 at night. Or perhaps you were afraid we might call 'im to check your story."

Charmy somehow felt better. That was the first clue he had "heard," and it was a hard one. In addition, it seemed a little weak…

Vector took down another finger, "4. We asked you when you arrived at Prof. Austin's house. You said, 'about 10:06.' First of all, who says, 'about 10:06?' that's too exact. They say, 'about 10:00', 'About 10:05,' maybe. The reason you wanted the exact time, is because you wanted the exact time of the explosion. If Prof. Austin called the police, 'is call would be on log in police records, with the exact time, to the second."

"That one was difficult too," thought Charmy. He was desperately trying to justify his missed observations. Even if they were hard, it was still Vector 4, Charmy 0.

Vector took down another finger. "3. You said you heard a loud bang coming from inside the house. I find it really hard to hear a small explosion from underground much less where it's comin' from."

"Yes! I got one!" thought Charmy.

He took down another finger. "2." He turned and asked the Beagle-cop what Weston was dressed in when he arrived.

"Let's see…", said the Beagle-cop. "He was in a hat and trench coat."

Vector turned back and said, "just in case the professor did get a good look at you, you wanted to be accurate. So you told us what you were wearing at the time."

"Darn it," thought Weston. "I knew I shouldn't have said that."

Vector continued, "you probably would have been better off telling us you didn't see what he was wearin'. Or, you should a' left your trench coat and hat behind. Oh well, I'm kinda glad you didn't."

Weston was not happy he started breathing deep and slow through his teeth. His breath was very hot.

Vector put his hand down. "1. You stole the CD clearly set up for you to steal." The room was silent even Weston held his breath. Both his arms were quivering. His mind was racing with mixed thoughts. His mood changed dramatically. He put his hands or his face and his elbows on his knees. He was breathing short and staggered. Was he crying? Maybe.

Charmy felt pity for him, if only a little. He could only imagine what Weston's life was really like. How he'd grown up a "good kid." When he got into college, he had trouble keeping awake in the morning. His friend gave him this bottle of pills. They both knew what they were. The bottle hibernated in his locker for a few weeks. One day, he could not stay awake, so he tried a quarter of a pill. It kept him vigil, so he continued. Like all addictions, it became worse. So bad, he resorted to crime. And now, he was going to jail. He just sat there, rubbing his eyes.

Vector called behind him, "Hey Espio, dja get it?"

Espio was jotting down notes on his pad at lightning speed, "give me a miiinnnnuuuuu…" he trailed off. With a prominent period, he said, "all right, I've got it. It sounds like instructions, or more precisely, directions. 4th street and 17th. That's all."

Vector looked at Weston and asked, "Hey, what's at 4th street and 17th?" Weston placed his chin on his folded hands, his elbows still on his knees. His head bobbed as he said, "Shag."

"Drug operation, huh?" said Vector. "Alright boys, we're movin' out!" The Stork-officer turned to the Beagle-cop and said, "Get are closest squad cars on the scene at once. And get the hound dog division also."

The Beagle-cop nodded and said, "Yessir!"

Vector only had one more question. He stopped behind Weston and asked him, "hey, what was that bomb for?" Weston replied without moving, "That wasn't my idea. I set up the grapple just in case the professor woke up. The bomb was the other guy's idea. They don't tell me anything."

"Since they are the original owners of the CD," thought Vector, "That would explain why the professor lost his hearing. They were trying to prevent him from listening to it."

The Stork-officer watched the Chaotix as they were leaving. He shouted, "Hey! Are you sure that bee should go with you!?!", but they could not hear. "That's probably not the smartest thing in the world to do", thought the officer.

* * *

At 4th street and 17th, an old grey house sat like a rock. Espio scoped out the area in front of the house and found fresh footsteps on the ground and in the film of mud on the stairs. He stealthily glided back to Vector and said, "People were, or are definitely here." 

Vector asked, "Are there a large number of footprints in the mud?"

Espio thought back and said, "not particularly."

"Then they haven't left yet."

Charmy swayed his antennae and asked, "Why?"

"Because," said Vector, "If they had left on this rainy day, there would be a lot more muddy footprints. We'll wait for the cops, and then we'll move in."

"I'll go first," Espio volunteered.

"Then again," said Vector, "maybe we should go in before the cops arrive. That way if anything funny happens when they see our boys in blue, we can stop 'em. All right Charmy I'll need an birds eye view of the house. Tell us when the cops are getting close too."

"But I don't have my disc."

"That's o.k. It's dark enough."

"O.K." said Charmy, seriously. Maybe he could earn Vector's respect this way.

A few short minutes later, Charmy could hear and see the cops in the distance. He signaled Espio and Vector. Espio made a hand sign and vanished. Vector waited patiently outside. Inside, Espio looked around the dark house. He could now hear the cop cars approaching. He looked all over the room. No one was around. He found the stairs to the basement. Considering the age of the house, the stairs might be creaky. So, he decided to sneak along the walls of the stairway. Once downstairs he gasped at the sight before him. He called on the walky talky, "Vector it's alright. You should come in here and see this. And call an ambulance."

"Vector!", said Charmy through the walky talky, "There's someone sneaking out the back!"

"All right, thanks Charmy." The cops arrived in that moment. Vector filled them in with what little he knew. Then he took off behind the building. The man Charmy spotted was trying to jump a fence. It looked like he was having difficulty moving his right arm. Vector grabbed him by the pants and dragged him to the ground. The man tried crawling away, but his right arm prevented him from getting too far. Vector landed on his back and put his arm on the man's neck. It was not long before the cops came through to the back yard and took over. The ambulance was on its way.

Vector picked up the walky talky he lost in the struggle and said, "Charmy, you can come down now. Follow me inside."

"Roger." Charmy caught Vector right as he was going inside. The hound dog division was busy sniffing out the drugs they assumed were in the house. Charmy followed Vector downstairs. When they arrived, Espio reappeared and presented them with an amazing view. Groaning and unconscious bodies were lying on the cold cement. Tiny splotches of blood decorated the floor in a few varied places. Some of the cops were performing the basic medical treatment they were taught. Some were elevating body parts, others were covering wounds and applying pressure. One animal in particular looked very conscious, if only a little dazed. The detectives walked up to the salamander and started asking him questions.

Vector started, "hey are you alright?"

The salamander just kept mumbling.

Espio asked, "Do you remember what happened here?"

The salamander looked at Espio and immediately shouted and cringed. "Please! I'll take care of it! No one will know!" Espio was confused.

"What did you do?", asked Vector

Espio replied, "I've never met him before."

"How about just a few minutes ago?", asked Charmy.

Espio shook his head, "No I remained invisible until you arrived."

Vector scratched his head and said, "That's weird." He shrugged and Said, "Oh well. This case is solved for now. We'll pick this up some other time. It's late. Let's go home."

Moments later, the ambulances arrived and took everyone injured to the hospital. It was time to go home for our detectives, but first they stopped off at the hospital to visit Prof. Austin. He was all right and was allowed to leave the hospital in a few days. The hearing loss was only temporary. He also told them that he found his sunglasses. They were in his coat pocket. They bid their farewell and started down the hospital hall.

"Vector? I'm still confused about something", said Charmy

"What is it?", asked Vector.

"How did you know the CD was in the tray?"

"That one was a guess actually. I don't think 'e would 'a tried to get it back if he didn't know exactly where it was. Then again, 'e could 'a been an idiot and tried to look for it in a house full a' policemen."

"Hey, What happened to Weston?", asked Charmy.

Vector replied, "He'll do 'is time, maybe get checked into rehab."

Espio interjected, "Why do you think everyone was injured when we arrived at the house?"

Vector admitted, "I don't know." He paused, "None of 'em died though. Either we came at the right time, or whoever was doin' the beatin' decided not to kill 'em." A long silence followed. The detectives were worn out and their minds cried for rest. Espio put his coat and gloves on and said, "We've had a busy night."

"Yea," said Charmy. He yawned long and said, "Hey Vector?"

"Yea?"

"Can I ride home on your tail?"

* * *

Well, there ya go. I hope you've enjoyed this adventure. I should have a new story up and running soon. Ya know, making a new story from scratch takes some time, so don't be surprised if I do not update next week. I have the idea going. The crime is almost done. I just have to think about how I can make the story interesting. Sorry for the inconvenience. Please R&R...and brush your teeth! 


	13. Chapter 1: sing a song of six strings

I am back...again! sorry I got caught up in a few things. Here is part one of my new chapter. I am a little hesitant to say this, but there really aren't that many clues to this story. The key will be in the interviews...I think. No promisses. Enjoy.

* * *

Masses gathered in front of the outdoor stage while the speakers boomed with the rhythm of the performers. They were covered in small droplets that merged together and ran down their sides. The lead singer scanned the audience. She smiled and rekindled that flame of performing. She strummed her acoustic guitar. Mist flew from the strings. The base player and electric guitar player discharged the same mist when they played their instruments. Even the drummer was soaked from head to toe on stage by the constant spray of moisture that collected on his drums. The source of the mist came from the mist machine offstage, the yellow and white sticker on the side read Mist Master 800. Just as its name suggests, it had been doling out heavy fog since the beggining of the second half of the show. Even the audience members in the front rows were wet.

For the band's encore, they played a song that they composed two years ago. During the chorus, the lead singer jumped on every beat of the first few measures. It was kind of her signature "dance." The song drove on as the eternal cowbell clanged away in the background. The beaver-drummer kept a steady beat. He pounded the base drum in perfect rhythm. The base player brushed away a soaking wet feather out of her face. The magpie played the intro riff to the chorus line. The guitar player backed up the lead. He sang in perfect harmony with his young country voice. He plucked away chromatically at his electric guitar. Altogether, they jammed out the last chorus. The lead guitar smashed the last chord as the drummer ended with a short solo. At this point, the crowd was screaming and clapping wildly. The lead singer took hold of the microphone stand and said, with enthusiasm that equaled that of the crowd's, "Thank you! You guys are wonderful! Be safe! Whooo!" Every performer on stage celebrated in his or her own way. The male vocalist held a fist with his right hand and said, "Yes!" The magpie smiled shyly and pulled the base off of her shoulders. The Drummer was the most ecstatic of them all. He was like a fan at a football game. He held his sticks in the air, yelling, and jumping down from his platform that held the drum set. They all left the stage and headed for the green room.

Inside the greenroom, the assistant manager, a chipmunk, waited for the performers to return. He held a clipboard in his hand and his other hand was fidgeting with his neck hair. He wasn't the only one waiting. Everyone in the greenroom was waiting for the stars. Their manager, and a few fans who won backstage passes, were also present.

The lead singer came in first. She was a white rabbit with red pants and an orange top. She wore a flamboyant red and white vest. She had a pink stripe dyed half on her head and half on her ear. The second person through the door was the guitar player. He was a koala. He wore a red golfer's cap backwards, and a pair of sunglasses. Next came the base player. She was a magpie. She wore black capris, a white top, and a black jacket. Last came the drummer. He only wore a gold cross necklace. He carried his sticks in his right hand.

"Great performance guys!" said the assistant manager. "It certainly was," said the manager, stepping in front of the assistant manager. "The crowd couldn't be more ecstatic. Your sales are going to go up."

"Yea," said the rabbit unenthusiastically, averting her eyes. She walked with her manager. She asked, "Hey, whadja think of the show?"

"It was great! I loved it," said the manager

"You really listened?" she said hopefully

"Well I caught snippets here and there."

The rabbit sighed, dropping her hopes. The manager reassured her, "Hey, hey. I caught the last song."

"Really?"

He raised his hand and said, "The whole thing."

"Great. Can I get something to eat?"

"In a second. I just need to go over one thing with you. I need your permission."

"O.K…" she said, attentively

The rest of the band greeted the fans backstage, signed a few souvaneres and pictures, and grabbed a seat on the couch. The koala spun a chair backwards and sat down. He wiped his sticky wet brow and said, "God, I hate that mist."

"Yea," said the magpie as she wiped off the droplets from her lap. "I hate wet feathers." The beaver stuck his finger in his water logged ear and said, "I dunno, I kinda like it. Our sales are going up, and it makes a cool splash when I hit my cymbal," he said sarcastically. The magpie laughed at his over exaggeration. The beaver smiled and looked at the koala. He was staring off into the distance. The beaver said, "Hey, Luke, what's up?"

"Hmm?" said Luke, "oh, nothing. I was just thinking… I haven't written anything in months, ya know?"

The beaver crossed his legs and said, "Ah, you're just in a slump. You just need some inspiration."

"Yea," said Luke, "I don't know where to look though." The beaver uncrossed his legs and said, "oh, come out of it. You're never gonna have any fun if you stay like this." He leaned back and said, "and neither are we." Luke chuckled and said, "alright. What should we do?"

The magpie piped up and said, "We have to wait for Neala."

"Yea, I know," said Luke. "She'll be back in a sec after she's done with Steve."

"After she's done with him?" repeated the magpie, "like he's her pet?"

"No, that's not what I meant," said Luke, definitively. He stood up and said, "I'm getting a towel"

"Could'ja grab me one too?" asked the beaver.

"Yea, me too please," said the magpie.

"Yea, sure"

Neala the rabbit was just finishing her conversation with Steve.

"Sounds good Steve, I'll ask the others."

"If you're sure," said Steve.

"I am," said Neala, with a smile. She left him to go join the others, but before then, she had to eat. She bebopped her way to the snack table. She grabbed a mini muffin and popped it in her mouth. She spotted Luke leaving the greenroom

"Luke!" she shouted, waving her hands. She started to walk over to him. He turned and held up his index finger. "I'll be right back." He said. He closed the door behind him. Neala raised her eyebrows and said, "Hmph…" she popped a few more muffins, and decided to join her band members. They were still on the couch. The assistant manager was there, shooting the breeze with them.

"I thought you got lost on verse two," said the assistant manager. The beaver said, "What? Me? No way. I didn't. Nooo, not me, never… maybe." They all laughed. He said, "Hey! I got back, didn't I?"

"Hey guys," said Neala.

"Hey Neala," "Hey!" "Great show Neala."

"Thanks," said Neala. She took Luke's seat. "So, what's up?"

"We were waiting for you, princess," said the beaver, again sarcastically.

Thanks," she said with a smile, "for what?"

"We don't know," said the beaver shrugging his shoulders. He crossed his arms and said, "We thought you should have a say in it."

Neala wiped her sweating brow. "That reminds me," said Neala. "I wanted to ask you something." She paused, and wiped her brow again.

"Are you alright?" asked the magpie.

She wiped her brow a third time and bowed her head. "Is it hot?"

The beaver leaned forward and pointed towards Neala affirmatively, "I'm telling you, it's that mist machine. I started getting hot flashes right after the show. I know Steve says there's nothing wrong, but I still…" the beaver was cut short. Neala closed her eyes and dropped to the floor like a pencil on its eraser. The magpie leapt from her seat and yelled, "Neala!" She tried to slap Neala's cheek to get a response. "Neala! Answer me Neala!" The assistant manager tried shaking her to consciousness. The Beaver cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "Call an ambulance!" The manager, who also saw Neala fall over, was already talking with 911. The assistant manager ceased shaking Neala and thought for a minute. He ran to the sound station. He opened the door swift and said to the gecko working the main board, "Hurry, you have to tell everyone in the parking lot to make room for an ambulance."

Luke was on his way back with four towels when the hall speakers switched on.

"Attention. This is for anyone who is in the parking lot. Please move your vehicle away from the main road and do not block the emergency entrance to the building. Please make way for emergency vehicles when they arrive. Please refrain from traveling on the main road that leads to the hospital to avoid increase of traffic if at all possible. I repeat…"

'That's weird', thought Luke. He walked back to the greenroom and opened the door. The crowd of people amassed at the couches. He squinted and saw what looked like a body on the floor. Someone with red pants… "Neala? He started to run. "Neala!" he shouted. He fought to the center of the crowd and dropped the towels. The beaver exclaimed, "She looks pale."

"No duh! She's a white rabbit," said the magpie.

"No. Look under her fur. It's pale." The magpie moved the fir away to look at her skin. "Oh my God!" said the magpie.

"What?" asked Luke.

"She's ice cold."

* * *

well, there ya go. I know there isn't much to go on, but I am already working on chapter two. I know my promisses by now are really worth... nearly nothing, but I am going to try to update in a week and a half, week at the least. Bye! 


	14. Chapter 2: sing a song of six strings

Hello happy people. I'm kinda in a hurry, so here ya go. I'm already working on Chapter 3. Look for it in... let's be realistic. Two weeks? Yea, two weeks. enjoy... or else.

* * *

The agency was clamoring to its feet after a relaxing day of no work. Espio was attaching his wristlets, and Charmy was putting on his socks. Vector shouted as he came out of his office, "Come on boys, let's go! They'll have it solved before we get there." Espio ran out in a flash and joined Vector at the door. Vector yelled again, "Charmy, Hurry!" A muffled yell came from the other room, "Hang on! I can't find my shoe!" Vector sighed and said, "for heaven's sake." 

"Found it!"

Vector yelled back, "Well put it on and let's go!"

"Hang on!"

Vector yelled again, "This wouldn't happen if you'd put away your stuff!"

"Sorry!"

Espio's ears started to ring. He stretched his jaw and hit the side of his head with his palm.

Charmy opened his door and flew out. He kicked his door shut and flew at full speed to the door.

"Don't kick the door," chastised Vector.

"Oops, sorry," said Charmy as he quickly slowed to a stop.

"O.K. boys," said Vector, as he opened the door, "we're going to a concert."

At the concert, two and a half hours after the incident, the detectives arrived. Charmy continued his conversation with Espio.

"Heck, it's eleven o'clock at night. I was distraught."

"…In addition to your room being a mess."

"Alright, I said I would clean it this weekend," said Charmy.

"Did he say anything about what happened?" asked Espio. "He?" said Vector. "Oh, the guy on the phone. Not really, someone had collapsed and they suspect foul play. Get this, Inspector Cassidy recommended us."

Charmy perked his antennae and looked at Vector. "Is the inspector here now?" asked Charmy, enthusiastically.

"Na, they thought it would be an open and shut case, so they sent some hot shot detective."

"Who is it?" asked Espio.

Vector held up a mangled piece of paper and said, "We're supposed to meet with Detective…Conelly."

"That sounds like he came right from an old movie," said Espio.

Just outside of the crime scene, Vector tapped a corgi-cop on the shoulder and said, "Excuse me." The corgi turned. He perked his ears and gave Vector his full attention.

"How can I help you?" Vector continued rather gruffly, "My name is Vector. I'm supposed to meet with detective Conelly." The corgi-cop pointed toward the greenroom, and said, "He's in there. He's the sheepdog."

"Thanks." Vector, Espio, and Charmy headed for the greenroom. Charmy thought Vector forgot something, "hey, shouldn't we ask who collapsed?"

"We'll find out," said Vector.

Just outside the greenroom, a cop stopped them. "You'll have to wear these if you're going inside." He handed them large oval stickers. Vector and Espio took them, peeled back the adhesive, and stuck the sticker on the bottom of their feet. Charmy ripped his in half to fit his small feet. Inside, forensics was dusting the area with a fine powder. A couple cops stood talking to a dog in a black and white suit. It was a sheepdog, maybe two to three years older than Vector. From a distance, Vector could tell he was very commanding. Detective Conelly spotted the detectives heading toward him and he finished talking with the two officers.

"I'll be there in one minute to look at the fingerprint myself. I have some business with these gentlemen." The two cops left the sheepdog. Detective Conelly let out a sigh when he finally met the Chaotix. Something about this guy did not sit right. Even Charmy could feel it. He had a certain air about him that almost repelled the detectives. And then he spoke…

"_You_ must be the Chaotix."

"We_ must_ be," said Vector, smiling. They paused. "I am detective Conelly," he continued, "Inspector Cassidy says you've helped solve our cases in the past, so…the higher ups thought I should give you a call. Thank you by the way for showing up so quickly."

"Welcome," said Vector. "So, wadawe got?" Detective Conelly looked to the left and said, "Officer Phillips well be along to give you the grand tour. If you'll excuse me, I have to see a man about a fingerprint."

He turned and walked away. Vector just crossed his arms and watched him. "hmph!"

Charmy's face turned sour, "Well _that_ was… what was that anyway?" Vector held a finger up to his mouth. He waited a few seconds before answering. "Sheepdogs have extra sensitive hearing. That's why this guy here is so rude. Probably _grew up_ hearin' people sayin' bad things about him behind his back."

"Huh," said Charmy. "Poor guy."

"Don't pity him Charmy," said Vector. "It was his choice to eavesdrop." Charmy salute and said, "Got it!"

"Even though," said Espio, "He should have told us about the case."

"Ah, it wasn't his idea to call us," said Vector. "It was his '_higher ups._' "He's gonna be difficult."

"Hey," came a voice from behind. Charmy swung around and there stood the Corgi-cop. "We meet again. My name's Hector Phillips," he extended a paw and shook hands with Vector and Espio. He shook hands with Charmy and said, "How ya doin' squirt?"

"All right," said Charmy with a smile. He stepped back and said, "So, follow me and I'll show you around."

"Thanks. Detective slick is too busy." Hector chuckled. They walked to the couches and stopped in front of a little number one on the ground. Officer Phillips started by saying, "At nine twenty-five tonight, Neala Campton, the lead singer of "The Tails", collapsed beside her chair. Apparently, she had been poisoned with something called, detrinol."

Espio clarified, "diphosphorous monoxide, not for ingestion, ever."

"What's it used for?" asked Charmy.

"Usually, plant care," said Espio, "But doctors use it to clear skin diseases also. Not exactly over-the-counter."

Right," said Hector. "That's not the worst part. Everyone working tonight is a suspect. That's over 200 people."

"Yea?" said Vector nonchalantly.

"It's not the number of people that is the problem," said Hector. "It's the way they are incriminated. There's detrinol everywhere. Point to something, and it's got poison on it."

"Wait," said Charmy squeamishly, "should we be in here?"

"Don't worry." Said Hector, "detrinol is easily gotten rid of. Some lime scale remover and some kind of powder distils it." He pulled a small backlight out of his pocket. He aimed it at the couch and switched it on. The lower back part of the couch glowed neon purple. The feet were also glowing. Charmy swayed his antennae and said, "Can't you get him with this?" Hector replied, "No, we can't there's no finger prints. And besides, look at this." He pointed the flashlight toward the floor. Glowing purple footprints cluttered the carpet. Officer Philips shook his head and said, "the crew, the manager's, and the performer's foot prints are all over the floor. It's the strangest thing. At first, the forensics team didn't know where the poison came from. We came up with a theory." He pointed the light toward the door. The footprints became more course and thicker. Charmy scratched his head and pursed his lips. "What does that mean?" he asked.

"It means," said Vector as he walked toward the door, "The source of the foot prints came from over here." He opened the door and looked to the outside entrance. Hector walked over with him. He pointed the backlight toward the ground. Splotches of barely recognizable purple footprints clumped together outside. Right in front of the door, the footprints disappeared. The space of absent footprints created a perfect square. It had straight edges and sharp corners. Officer Phillips motioned toward the forensics team and said, "There was a place mat here. It was soaked in detrinol. Given the pattern of footprints, forensics believes it was tampered with." Vector kneeled to look closely. He scratched his chin and thought. Espio stood on his tiptoes to look over the massive alligator's shoulder. Charmy thought out loud, "Maybe he knew Neala was going to pick it up," said Charmy. Vector responded, non-critically, "Why would she pick it up?" He turned and asked Hector, "Was there anything under the mat?" Hector shook his head and said, "Connely asked the same thing. There wasn't anything under it."

"Did she eat anything?" asked Espio.

"Yes she did. Right before she collapsed. Crime scene investigators and detective Conelly believe that's when she ingested the poison."

Vector looked at Hector and asked, "Can we see the poisoned food?"

"The food wasn't poisoned," said Hector. "The poison came from her hand."

"Really," said Vector. He stood up and asked, "Alright, anything else?"

"Well," said Hector, averting his eyes and shrugging, "That's about it, really… Oh yea. The other members of the band are coming back for questioning."

"Why?" asked Charmy, "What did they do?" Hector replied, "Any way you slice it, they were with her the most, along with her manager, and a few other people." He passed them the black light and said, "If you need anything, just holler." Vector took the black light and said, "Thanks." Charmy waved and said, "Thank you!" Vector tossed the backlight in his hand and said, "Well, let's take a look around."

"You know Vector," said Espio, "This sounds very familiar."

Vector turned and asked, "What, like another case?"

"Possibly. You don't think so?"

"I don't remember," said Vector. "Just keep it in the back o' your head."

They started at one side of the room and migrated slowly to the other side. Vector, Espio, and Charmy all together found detrinol on items like light bulbs, chair and table legs, lower backs of chairs, lamp bases, bases of walls, tops of walls, under tables close to the walls, and all over the floor. Some of the poison was shaped like paintbrush strokes, and one or two others on the tables looked more like smudges. Charmy scratched his head and asked, "Is this guy a doofus?"

"Whadja mean?" asked Vector.

"He left clues everywhere," said Charmy. "I mean, we should track him down in no time flat."

"Hm," said Vector. He crossed his arms and thought deeply for a moment. Espio, with his arms akimbo, said, "I think the question we need to ask is not who could have done this, but when they could have don it." He paused and said, "It's possible to secretly apply poison to maybe ten places paintbrush style, but this is at least a one hour job, and that's without stopping."

"Yea," said Vector. Moments later, Hector came running from across the room. "Hey you guys! We just found a recording of a break-in that took place last night. They are about to start."

Vector replied, "Hey. Now we might get somewhere. Come on boys." He waved them to follow him as he walked behind Hector. Charmy did a loop-de-loop in the air and said, "alright! We get to catch two bad guys." He held a number two up with his fingers. All four of them walked to the control room. When they arrived, Vector had to fight to get to the front, "Excuse me, pardon, I am a Detective…" Espio and Hector walked behind Vector in his wake, while Charmy flew over the tops of their heads. Vector could spot Detective Conelly with a control room operator at the controls. The screen was blue and bore a rewind sign on the top left corner of the screen. Vector approached Conelly and greeted him.

"Hello Detective."

"Oh hello, you're just in time," said Conelly, as if nothing was wrong. Vector pointed to the video screen and said, "You didn't think we would have liked to know about this?"

"I sent officer Phillips," he said in calm defense.

"Oh," said Vector. "Thanks." The control operator flipped a switch and said, "I got it." 'Play' appeared on the screen. A black and white picture flashed onto the screen. Nothing happened initially. "Hang on," said the control operator. He pressed fast forward. A little man passed by the screen quickly, and again a few seconds later. He had a flashlight and a vest. "That's Sweed, the night watch guy," said the control operator. The video fast-forwarded a little farther. "Almost there," said the control operator. He pressed play. A man in black walked quickly in focus. He began to fiddle with the lock. He knelt down and a small bang echoed from the video. It came a second time and a third. He opened the lock on the third bang and stood up. He opened the door and looked both ways down the hall before entering. "He bumped the lock," said Conelly. He turned to the officer next to him and tapped the officer's notepad. The officer scribbled the observation. The control operator typed something on the monitor and it flashed to a different screen. It continued where the last screen left off. The black figure passed from room to room. Each time the control operator typed in a new camera for the rooms entered. The black man came to the control room door and bumped it. He stepped up to the controls and typed a few buttons. After a few minutes of typing, the screen cut to white noise. The control operator talked while he typed, "the feed cuts off there. He knocked out most of the cameras except for the few on the west end." A new picture flashed onto the screen. It showed a small room. A big vanity mirror and desk, sat in the middle of the back wall. A rack of clothes, a couch, and a poster of Neala Campton lined the walls. The black figure was already in the room. "This is Neala's room," said the control operator. The man on the screen walked over to the vanity mirror. He picked a random piece of paper on the desk and pulled out a pen. He started writing something very slowly. "He's right handed," said Conelly to the officer with the notepad. The man on the screen finished writing and opened the middle drawer of the desk. He pulled out a book. "That looks like a diary," said Espio. He pointed to the screen and said, "Look, there's a lock on it." Detective Conelly turned to the officer behind him and said, "Get me that diary."

"Yes sir," said the officer. He left the room in a hurry. On the screen, the black man pulled something from his pocket. He jammed it into the lock on the book and messed with it until it sprung open. He opened the book and flipped pages back and forward. Finally settling on a page, he placed the note in the book and locked the book. He set it back in the drawer and slid the door shut. He then opened the second highest drawer on the right side and took what looked like a necklace. Charmy recognized it immediately. "Wait a minute!" he said. "Pause the tape. I know that necklace."

"What?" asked Conelly. Charmy repeated, "I think I know that necklace." Conelly turned to Vector and said rather harshly, "why did you bring a child to a crime scene?" Vector looked at Conelly without turning his head. He raised his eyebrows and tapped the control operator on his shoulder. "Could you rewind and pause the video to where he held up the necklace?" The operator looked at Vector, surprised that he was taking advise from a child. He rewound the tape and paused where the man held up the necklace. "Zoom in on it," said Vector. The operator selected the section of the screen with the necklace in it. It ballooned to fill the screen. Charmy flew toward the screen and looked closely. "Yea," he said, "that's her necklace. She's worn it at every concert she's ever performed." Vector looked at Conelly and said, "That's why." Conelly asked the officer for the victim's file. He opened it and started scanning. He closed the file and handed it to the officer saying, "find out if she was wearing a necklace at her performance."

"Yes sir", said the officer. Just as he was leaving, the first officer returned with the diary. He handed it to Conelly. Conelly slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out a paper clip. Vector looked at the lock and noticed some scratch marks. Conelly unbent the paperclip and shoved it into the lock. He picked at it until it clicked. He opened it to the page with a small gap in it. The paper they saw on the tape was lying flat in between the current day's date and the day before. He picked it up and turned it around. The note was written in small clumsy letters. "What's it say?" asked Vector. Conelly read aloud:

"Neala Campton. I have loved you since the day I first saw you. I cannot live without you. I am sorry I took your necklace. I will give you something in return for it. Please do not stop making music. Please. I love you."

Vector stepped back and chuckled. He shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

"What is it?" asked Charmy, swaying his antennae.

"Our list of suspects," said Vector, "has just been narrowed down to about fourteen people.

* * *

there ya go. what's gonna happen... i dunno, i'mmaking this up as I go (he he i'm just kidding, this requires a lot of forthought... a lot...seriously, I'm not kidding, it's a lot of work...first I have to...) 

oh yea, and a substantial amount of clues will NOT be in the interviews, but they will have clues and suggestions.

here's the hints

----------------------------------

think. What kind of person could have come into contact with all of the detrinol on the sceen? (back of chair, lamp bases) (this is sort of a trick question)

there is a lot of behavoiral things happening here. the killer will react a certain way. off the top of my head, I can think of only one instance that gave the killer away. it's in the next chapter. it's very subtle, so do not be mad if you don't get it.

--------------------------------------

wait for me!!


	15. Chapter 3: sing a song of six strings

After the sudden rush of comments and emails I got from a lot of people, I decided to finish this as soon as I could. I'm not sure if this site shows time of update, but if they don't, I just want you to know that it's around midnight here. lot a' stuff here. hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Luke twiddled his thumbs as he rode away from the hospital in the squad car. In the vehicle with him was Derek the Beaver-Drummer, Tara the magpie, and a cop. Earlier that evening, all three had left for the hospital to see Neala. Derek and Luke rode in Derek's car. Tara would have gone with them, but the ambulance that took Neala to the hospital allowed one person to ride with them. Luke and Derek decided that Tara should go, since she was the closest friend Neala had. As Luke and Derek reached the hospital, they barely saw Neala before she was swept away on a surgical table. They saw her chest rise and fall while she was riding on the table, so they were relieved that she was alive. When they told the nurse this and asked if she would be all right, she explained that the machine hooked to Neala's mouth forced her to breath and that Neala was still in critical danger. After a while, Tara found the boys. She said the hospital would not permit her to go inside the room where Tara was being checked and diagnosed. For various reasons she said that even if she was allowed, she would not go in anyway. She cringed at the thought of being in the room with doctors examining her, or possibly doing other medical procedures. The three of them sat in the waiting room, not saying anything. They all stared off in their own direction thinking. Tara's foot was nervously jumping off of the floor.

Thirty minutes passed before they started talking. They opened with how they hoped Neala would be all right and what would happen if she was not. The boys assured Tara that she _would_ be alright. They started to discuss what might have happened, and other random subjects, though no matter how far they strayed from Neala's crisis, the thought of Neala in mortal danger called to them like a siren, never letting them forget.

About an hour later, a police officer approached them and informed them that they needed to come back with him to the crime scene. They were the closest witnesses to the crime. Luke and Derek stood up and Tara asked what the officer meant by "Crime Scene." Derek and Luke admitted they were wondering the same thing. The officer explained that they believed someone poisoned Neala. All three rode in the officer's squad car. They resumed to saying nothing for a while. Luke looked out of the window and watched the dark landscape creep across the ground.

"I can't believe I left my car at the hospital," said Derek.

"I'm sorry," said the officer, "but I'd rather you three ride with me."

"That's fair," said Luke. Derek, turned around in the passenger's seat to Luke and said, "Yea, but you don't have a car at the hospital."

"Thanks for the ride by the way, "said Luke.

Derek dismissed it and said, "No problem." He looked at Tara, who had not spoken a word. She bit her finger and looked out the window.

"Hey, you okay?" said Derek. Tara broke her trance and said, "Huh? Yea, I'm fine I just wish we could have heard about Neala's condition before we left."

"I know. Me too," said Luke.

"Yea," said Derek, "they said she was in critical condition, and it's been an hour. If anything was to happen to her… They probably would have told us."

"Let's hope so," said Luke

"We're here," said the officer. He stopped in front of the side entrance and escorted the performers to the crime scene. After placing stickers on the soles of their shoes, they followed the officer past the greenroom onto the main stage where a table and a few chairs had been placed earlier that evening. The officer placed them in the care of Hector Phillips and returned to Detective Connelly and Vector who were explaining why their suspects had been narrowed down. The control operator was rewinding and fast-forwarding like a madman. Vector was explaining the situation to everyone, but mostly for the benefit of Espio and Charmy.

Vector said, "First of all, he wrote the note, and _then_ he stole the necklace. He knew he was going to steal it _before_ he stole it."

"And," added Connelly, "If _that_ weren't enough, he went right to it. Look." He pointed to the video. The control operator cued up the portion of the video Connelly was referring to. The black man opened the second drawer from the top and retrieved the necklace. He pocketed it.

"I can understand how he found the diary in the middle desk," said Conelly. "That is the first place anyone would look, but to go directly to the second drawer on the right requires prior knowledge of its contents."

"Right," said Vector, "Now we need to ask a couple questions. Why did he do it, and does this have anything to do with our case?"

Connelly replied plainly, "I think the fact that he knew the victim and broke in the night before is more than coincidence." After a few seconds of thinking Vector agreed.

"Sir," said the officer who brought the performers back from the hospital, "The band is here. They are in the interrogation room."

"Good," said Connelly. "Well Vector, are you coming?"

Vector nodded and said, "One sec."

Connelly turned and started to walk toward the room he had decided would be the, "interrogation room." Another officer stopped him short.

The officer said, "Excuse me sir. You were right about the stage. There's detrinol on places like the stage floor, the base drum and seat, Neala's guitar, the bass fret board, and on the backup guitar players amp."

"Is forensics cleaning?" asked Connelly

"Yes sir," replied the officer. "They should have it completely sterile in an hour."

Connelly nodded and said, "Good. The minute it's clean, tell me." He turned and continued to walk toward the interrogation room.

Charmy overheard the exchange and asked Vector, "What's that mean?"

Vector thought and said, "I'm not sure. We have to know if the detra-stuff is on stage by accident or on purpose. Big difference."

"Are we going or what?" asked Espio.

"Yea, Yea," said Vector. "Give me a second. I've gotta think of a few good questions.

Charmy raised his hand and said, "Let me! Let me! I can do it."

Vector said, "alright, go ahead."

Charmy crossed his arms and pursed his lips. "Hmm…they need an alibi, to be cleared."

"Right," said Vector. "That's basic. What else."

"We need to know the relationship between Neala and them," said Charmy

"Yes. Good, keep going."

"We need to figure out a motive!" said Charmy enthusiastically.

Vector nodded his head, "Right, you've got the basics. Now what?"

Charmy uncrossed his arms and looked away, "Well, I mean, I thought that it… that was enough."

Vector said, "It is a good start, now, come on let's go."

Detective Connelly and the officer with him had only then just finished setting up the chairs in the impromptu interrogation room. Connelly chose Tara to be first for questioning. Hector took the other two band members out shortly after Connelly instructed him to find the manager and others close to Neala so that they too could be questioned. Tara took her seat, or at least, from the setup of the chairs, the seat she thought was hers. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, and looked down and to the left. Her questioners had yet to be seated. She sat back with her legs uncrossed but close together. She looked like someone stuck in the present, not looking forward or reminiscing. She fussed with her hair using one hand, and straightened a wrinkle in her pants with the other. Vector, Connelly and the others took their seats. Connelly reached into his pocket and pulled out a notepad, and a pen. Charmy, seeing Connelly, recalled he also had a notepad and he did the same. Detective Connelly opened the questioning.

"Miss Tara Ivanovich what is your relationship with the victim Neala Campton?" Tara looked him in the eye for the first time and said, "I'm her base player."

"Just for clarification", said Connelly, "you are the base player for the band named The Tails."

Tara averted her eyes and brushed her brow clear of her long feathers and said, "Yes, if you really get that into it."

Connelly cleared his throat and continued, "How long did you know the victim Neala Campton?"

"Years," said Tara, looking down.

"If you could be more specific," said Connelly.

"Umm, since I graduated from college about nine or ten years ago. That's when the whole band was formed. I knew _of_ Neala before then, but…I didn't meet her or talk to her much…that's all." Charmy did not have the chance to finish his scribbling when Connelly posed the next question.

"Miss Ivanovich, where were you between the hours of 12:00 am and 1:00 am this morning."

"Sleeping," said Tara. "What else would I be doing at that Godforsaken hour." She looked at Detective Connelly again, and then to Vector, eyes wide open and blinking often. Vector looked at Detective Connelly and Connelly looked back, he raised his eyebrows.

Vector looked back at Tara and asked, "Can anyone back that up?"

Tara looked away and said, "I don't know, I suppose you could ask the security guard if he saw me leaving the hotel, or something." She took one big deep breath through her nose and exhaled through her mouth.

Vector continued, "Uh, last night someone broke into the theatre, and Neala's room." Tara looked up at Vector when she heard this. Connelly took over, "We have reason to believe he or she had prior knowledge of the theatre and the room Neala was staying in. Have you been in her room?"

"Yes. I have. Lots of times," said Tara

"Did you ever see anyone suspicious or unknown into her room," asked Connelly

"No," said Tara. She whipped her cheek with her feathered hand. Her voice began to crack, as she said, "The only stranger who went into her room was the maintenance guy and he just…" Her speech became very indistinct as she slurred and weaved her words together with sobbing and weeping. Connelly sighed and played the sensitive cop.

"Alright Miss Ivanovich, I can see you are upset at this evenings events. We can pick this up later when you've had some time to calm down." Tara stood up immediately and walked toward the door with one hand still covering her face. Connelly followed after her to see her out and to talk with officer Phillips. Vector and Espio did not have anything to say about the sudden end to the interview. All Charmy said was, "It must have been tragic."

After about a minute, Connelly returned with Luke. Both of them sat down. Luke sat with his hands on his knees looking every which-way. He breathed deeply and said, "I'm sorry. I've never done this before."

Connelly pulled his pen out of his notepad and said, "I'd hope not. Now, Mr. Lucas , what is your relationship to the victim Neala Campton?"

Luke said, "Uh, I play back up guitar for the band we're in."

"And did you first meet her when your band formed?" asked Vector.

"No," said Luke, " I knew her at least 4 years before our band."

Connelly finished writing and asked, "Now I understand you and Neala were in a deeper relationship at one point."

Luke laughed lightly and said, "Where did you hear that, the press?" He thought for a second and said, "Well we were in a relationship so-to-speak. It started right before the band formed about 9 years ago, and it ended a month after. We really didn't get that far into it."

Connelly flipped to the next page in his notepad and said, "Where were you at the hours of 12:00 am and 1:00 am this morning?"

Luke scratched his head and said, "Well… me and Derek (you know, the drummer) like to go and have a sort of a mini get together the night before a show, just the two of us. We like, hang out and talk, maybe play Guitar Master, and uh… have a little drop of the shine, if you know what I mean." Charmy had no idea what he was talking about. He scratched his head and just wrote down "Sunshine" in his notebook right next to Luke's name.

Connelly asked, "Did you or Derek leave each others' sight at any point?"

Luke responded, "I did run out for some snacks at about 11, but I was back before 12."

Vector asked, "did Derek see ya' go and come back?"

"Yea," said Luke. "I don't know if he knew what time it was, but he knows I left and came back."

Espio asked his first question of the evening, "Do you have a receipt from the grocery store you went to?"

"Yeaaa," said Luke, hesitantly. "I'm not much for keeping receipts. At least not in order."

Espio said, "Well, if you could find it, it may… no, _would_ clear you of all suspicion." Luke bit his lip and rubbed his thumb and forfinger together. He stared off to the right in thought. He had that face someone has when they are trying to remember where they placed their keys.

Connelly asked, "Can I continue?" Luke brought himself back to the interview and paid attention to the questioning.

Connelly said, "Lucas, the reason I ask you if you saw anyone is, someone broke into the theatre last night at those exact hours." Lucas had a surprised look on his face. Connelly said, "we think the criminal knew the layout of her room before the break in. Tell me, have you ever been in Neala's room?"

"Yea, a few times," Luke said, nonchalantly. Connelly asked, "Did you ever see anyone suspicious go into her room?"

"Not really," said Luke.

"Anyone Neala didn't know, maybe?" asked Vector.

"No," said Luke, "Oh, except for the maintenance guy."

"Did you see anything weird go on with him?" asked Charmy. He felt out of line asking a question, but he had been meaning to ever since Espio did. Luke, with no reaction in his face whether he thought Charmy was out of line or not, said, "No, I didn't."

Connelly said, "Thank you, Mr. Tones. I believe we are done…" Vector stopped Connelly short and said, "Wait, I have one more. Did Derek seem weird, or not himself before or after you went to the store?"

Luke said, "Naahh. He seemed happy, joking around. Like he always does. Like we used to do…"

"Thanks," said Vector. "I'm done."

Connelly showed Luke out. He instructed officer Hector to bring in the next person. Hector said, "The Manager is here, but the assistant manager is not. He's coming though. Apparently, he was planning to go on a vacation."

"Wonder why _he's_ going," said Connelly. "Anyway, send in Derek."

"He's in the bathroom," said Hector. "I'll send him in when he gets here."

Connelly nodded and returned to the room. He took his seat and pulled out his notepad. Vector inhaled sharply through his nose and said, "Why'd you change the question?" Connelly knew which question he was talking about. Vector was referring to the question where Connelly asked if Luke had been in Neala's room. Instead of saying that the burglar knew the victim, he said that the burglar knew the room. Connelly said, " Well, after Tara said something about a maintenance man, I thought my new phrase was more accurate. Sorry to get technical."

"It's fine with me," said Vector. At that moment, Derek walked in the room. He had an unusually quick stride. He sat down immediately in his chair and looked at Vector and Connelly in the eye. He said, "Okay, here I am."

Connelly looked at Vector and began questioning. He said, "What is your relationship with the victim Neala Campton?"

Derek answered briefly, "I play drums for her in her band." Derek was ready for the next question before Connelly was. Once he finished writing, he asked, "How long have you known her?"

Derek answered, "I put an ad out in a magazine about 10 years ago saying I was a drummer looking for work. Neala's band answered, and I met them the next day." Again, He ended before Connelly was ready, so Vector asked the next question.

"Where were you between 12:00 am and 1:00 am this mornin'?"

"Let's see," said Derek, "I was with Luke for most of the night. We like to party before a show. We played Guitar Master, joked around…"

Charmy cut him short and tried to fill in the blank, "Have some sunshine?" Everyone looked at Charmy with twisted faces and raised eyebrows. Derek thought hard and answered seriously, "I…don't think so." Vector, still clueless as to what Charmy was talking about, proceeded with the questioning.

"Did he ever leave your sight?" asked Vector, anticipating the answer.

"Yea he did," said Derek, "For about an hour to get something to eat. Before you ask, it was about 11:00, and he was back by…about 11:50."

"How come it took so long?" asked Connelly.

"I asked him to go to a certain store, across town," said Derek.

"Why?" asked Espio.

"It's the only place they sell the drinks I like," said Derek.

Connelly asked, "So you were alone in the room the whole time he was gone?" Derek sighed and said, "Yes."

"Did you ever see anyone suspicious enter Neala's room, in the last few days?", asked Connelly.

Derek thought for a second, and then said, "Nope." Vector looked at Connelly and nodded his head. Connelly stood up and escorted Derek out.

Charmy was finishing scribbling 'nope' on his notepad, next to 'alone for an hour' and 'no sunshine.' Espio asked, "Charmy, what was that 'sunshine' thing all about?"

Charmy bowed his head, saying that it was nothing. Vector crossed his arms and said, "It definitely woke us all up. It came outa' nowhere."

Connelly returned with some interesting news. He informed our detectives that the assistant manager had still not arrived, however, the most interesting news was yet to come. The maintenance man that appeared in Tara and Luke's stories, had been identified that evening. He was still in the building, working, when all of the trouble happened, and his car was boxed in when the police and the ambulance arrived. He was questioned on Connelly's orders and was found to have a rock solid alibi from 12 o'clock till 1:30. As soon as he had finished, Hector entered the room. He approached Connelly and said, "I have some bad news. The manager Mr. Duncan plead the fifth and says he won't talk until he sees a lawyer. Also, the assistant manager still isn't here."

"Well," said Vector standing up, "I guess we're done."

Connelly said, "What do you mean? We still have to go through the rest of the staff working tonight."

"Yea you can do that if ya' want," said Vector, "but I think I got what I need. Come on Charmy and Espio." Vector waved them to follow. Charmy pocketed his notepad and took to the air. Espio stood up and followed Vector.

Connelly ignored Vector and said to Hector, "Please send in the next person."

Outside, Espio asked Vector, "How come you ended so early? Don't you think we are going to need more?" Vector said, "Naahh." He shook his head and said, "Neala knew the burglar."

"What makes you say that?" asked Charmy, pulling out his notebook.

Vector waved them to follow and said, "Come on."

* * *

They traveled toward the other side of the room, passing many cops and men in cleaning masks and gloves. Vector opened a door leading to a hallway. The hallway was the same hallway they used to find the control room. Vector pointed to a door with police tape and a little yellow sign with a number 15 on it. Charmy recognized the design of the door and blurted, "That's the door from the video! That's Neala's room."

Vector said, "Yes, it is. And look at the knob." Espio inspected the knob. It was the kind of knob you would see at a modern hotel, except there was a regular keyhole instead of a card reader. It was an Ilkon knob. it is important to note that Ilkon security devises had made a name for themselves in the world of Mobius. It was completely clean, no scratches near the keyhole, no dents. the only ware it had accumulated over time was a blurry surface near the handle.

Vector said, "The lock that the burglar bumped was old, but this one is an Ilkon. These things are bump-proof, state-uh'-the-art."

"And it doesn't look forced," said Espio.

"Right. If he don't force or bump the lock, he needed a key to open this door," said Vector. "So he needed to use the original, or get a copy from the original."

Charmy was busy scribbling in his notebook, but he managed to finish Vectors statement, "So the only way to get inside, is to be close enough to Neala to get the key."

"Right you are," said Vector. "Lets go back to the greenroom. I saw something we need to get our hands on."

Back in the greenroom, Vector had obtained a stack of letters from a cop who was about to file them for Connelly to look through once he had time. Vector placed them on a 'clean' table and said to the detectives, "alright boys, this is as good a place to start as any. This is the mail for the band members from the last couple of days. Look for anything suspicious."

Charmy swished his antennae and said, "Vector, I thought it was illegal to look through someone else's mail."

Vector grabbed a letter and said, "it is, but it isn't illegal to look at the return address." Charmy looked at Espio and shrugged his shoulders. He grabbed a stack of letters and started scanning. It was not long before Espio picked up a letter and said, "Hey Vector, look at this."

The return address was from a Dr. Saxon, who lived in the city to the north. Vector looked at the name the letter was addressed to and smiled. He turned to them and said, "Boys this is it."

Charmy asked, "What? What's it?"

Vector tapped the letter and said, "We've got our burglar."

* * *

well there. sorry to cut the story short, but _I_ thought it was a good place to stop... because I'm tired, and I want to go to bed. Thank you to all of you who e-mailed me an wrote reviews. hope you enjoyed this.


End file.
